An Island like no other
by Softhalo
Summary: The Puffs and Ruffs, exhausted from fighting end up accidently landing on an island that takes away their powers. How will they escape? Will relationships bloom? Who knows? Reds, Blues & Greens ON HAITUS
1. Epilouge

Blossom's eyes fluttered open, the harsh sunlight slightly singeing her retinas. She turned to her alarm clock that currently read 6:05 am, groaning closing her strawberry colored eyes. then throwing her warm bed cover from her now cold body. Sitting up Blossom ran a hand through her long mandarin locks, unknotting it slightly with her fingers.

Removing herself from the bed, Blossom turned to look at herself in the long, floor length mirror by her overly pink covered bed. She raised herself on her tiptoes, then lowered herself as she examined her reflection closer. Blossom stood at a good 5'5", taller than her younger sister Bubbles, but shorter than Buttercup, the middle child of the three.

Her hair was a soft, peachy, orange that went far past her waist and ended around the middle of her thigh. Freckles dotted Blossom's skin like water on a car's window on a rainy day, and her eyes were like the pinkest roses in bloom, soft and sweet. Soberly her puckered her lips like a fish, then solemnly laughed to herself.

Bodywise she wasn't thinnest nor particularly full, just in between, just how she liked it. Her thighs touched each other slightly, and her wider than average highs, curving into a smaller than average waist, giving her an almost perfect hourglass figure. Bust wise, her boobs weren't too big or too small, a good C cup-right in the middle.

Currently however, her complexion consisted of strong bags under her eyes from constantly fighting one of the most annoying groups of villains she and her sisters had ever met-The Rowdyruff boys.

Sure they weren't the exact same as they were when they were five, but they all were able to get on her nerves just the same as back then. Especially their leader Brick. A cold as ice kinda guy, who had zero respect for anyone or anything, and probably had a borderline god complex. That wouldn't even surprise Blossom in the slightest, boy had the worst "I'm better than you in every aspect possible and I know it" attitude she'd ever seen. And when wasn't all cold he acted like a bratty child! The boy was seventeen for christs sake! He claimed to be mature and whatnot but Blossom doubted it with all her might, his only maturity was in his appearance and voice. The second that first shield came down his true nature was exposed.

But as much as she'd rant about him, Blossom always looked sad when he came into topic. Not angry as she probably should have been. It always felt like the two never really revealed what they were really thinking. About anyone, not just each other.

Putting all those pestering thoughts aside, she turned her attention to a more important topic for the morning, getting ready for school. Taking a quick 15 minute shower, she grabbed a pre-made outfit; a grey sweater with a pink collared shirt poking out of it, and a red gingham skirt, then went downstairs to greet her sisters.

Bubbles, the youngest of the three, sat on the left of the kitchen table and was texting on her phone. She looked up as Blossom arrived though and took her attention off her phone.

"Good morning! Your outfit cute today Blossy ", she smiled at her sister, then continued to tap away, obviously engrossed in whatever conversation she was having before her sister arrived.

Buttercup was seated in the middle as she sipped her coffee, nodding at Blossom when she noticed her sister, then returning to stare blankly into the beverage. Blossom smiled back and

went to the fridge, grabbing a yogurt, and sitting down on the right side of the table to eat her breakfast.

"FUCK, BOOMER!", a shout woke a certain grumpy redhead who jolted awake, hands clutching his blanket tightly as his eyes darted around the room, searching for the source of the startling noise. Whoever, and by whoever he mean his brothers, were about to get one hell of a beating when he got to them. Throwing the thick duvet off of his bed and jumping off said bed, he swiftly exited the room and stomped into the living room/kitchen combo.

"Why on GOD'S GREEN EARTH ARE YOU TWO MAKING ALL THIS RACKET AT 6 A FUCKING M?!" Brick boomed, his fist colliding with the wall denting-it.

"Maybe there wouldn't be such a racket if someone knew how to properly play this fucking game. Cough cough Boomer." Butch responded unfaltered by his brother's rage.

"What?! Brick i have no idea what he's fucking talking about, it ain't my fault he didn't explain squat to me." Boomer piped back as he kicked Butch, who fell off the couch he had been laying upside down on.

"FUCK", Butch shouted as his head collided with the carpeted floor.

"Shut. the. HELL. UP" Brick shouted back as he smacked both of his siblings on the head. He turned to leave but swiveled back around to face his brothers, eyes narrowed and glaring a deep red. "If i hear this kinda shit again at this early, you're both dead meat, understand? Why are you even playing video games this early anyways?"

He paused and then stopped in his tracks, "Actually don't answer that because I don't want to the idiocy that'll come out of your mouths to kill anymore of my brain cells that i've already lost."

"Yes sir." Butch and Boomer responded, tones slightly frightened as their elder brother retreated back to his room.

Closing his door, Brick pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled.

It was enough he had to deal with and worry about those two; one specific and rather annoying girl was becoming a significant nuisance in his life. That pink eyed bitch thought she knew everything, thinking she had him figured all out by now, how fucking dumb was that? Blossom didn't know squat, no matter how smart and superior she thought she was, all she really was naive and ignorant to any problems Brick actually had. That didn't matter she didn't even need to know his problems, and whatever had happened in their past could stay there for all he cared.

Taking a second to look in his half-shattered bathroom mirror, Brick noticed dark circles forming beneath his eyes and over his already present eye bags. It was like a two for one deal up in there. His figure was beginning to deteriorate, and it wasn't the best look for the teen.

Despite that Brick Jojo wasn't bad for what he had going on, look wise that is. Standing at 6'4" he was the tallest of the siblings, fitting for the eldest- but it wasn't a large gap from his brothers. His thick, dark, orange marmalade hair, was now down to his mid back and probably could use a trim. The freckles on his skin were intense, like a wind storm that left dirt all over your window, almost covering the whole damn thing, but not quite, so you could just see each and every individual speck. He grinned smugly as he stretched his arms out, sockets popping.

Stature wise, he was fit, being a part time criminal and all that's the kinda figure you get over time, but not bodybuilder ripped and that was a-okay with him. Those guys looked freaky to him anyway, shit wasn't natural. His jaw was sharp yet subtle, fitting nice to his naturally stern and cold face. Brick's wine, almost mahogany red eyes struck out from the rest of himself, creating a demeanor no one else could quite accomplish. They were intimidating and that's how he liked them, but now they were starting to seem tired and worn. In fact Brick was starting to look tired and worn, and he saw too well for his own comfort and pride.

Maybe a shower would help whatever the hell was happening to him, pulling on his face he yawned.

30 minutes later, and he was out and putting on a crisp, freshly pressed red button up; a pair of black ripped jeans and a pair of worn low top vans (with flames obviously). Brick also had ditched the whole idea of a makeshift ponytail today, and instead put on his signature red baseball cap on top of his mane of hair. The shower hadn't really helped in all honesty for his mind, but at least he was clean.

His brothers' were finishing their own breakfasts' when he returned to the common room, silence was the only noise in the room as they looked up. Brick grabbed a granola bar to settle for being behind schedule. The room couldn't more more uncomfortable if they had tried to make it that way, Brick cursed under his breath. "Stop being such damn cowards and man up. We're the ROWDYruff boys, so start being rowdy and stop with the bullshit!" His gaze met theirs and their faces lit up, eyes sparking with inspiration.

Soon they were heading out, Brick swinging his car keys around his finger and humming, his brothers close behind bags in hand.

As Blossom pulled into the parking lot, her car was met by a certain red one; well met wasn't quite the right word, more like collided straight into a certain red one as soon as she tried to pull into the entrance of the lot. She heard a surprised grunt from the backseat and felt her sister crash into her seat, Buttercup was definitely tough enough but this car wasn't, she had to check out the damage.

"What the fuck?! I mean-What the fuck Pinky?! Watch where the hell you're going", Brick shouted frustrated as he exited his own car.

"Watch where I'm going? How about you watch where you're going Brick!" Blossom retorted as she gasped. Brick exhaled as he pinched his nose. The car's fronts had been significantly dented, Brick's moreso, but Blossom's car now had a large crack in the headlight. "Jesus christ! You couldn't have hit my car any harder Brick?" Blossom groaned.

"Well jesus christ back, because you hit mine pretty fucking hard too Pinky. I mean you might as well have gone and just taken out my whole bumper while you were at it?" Bricks voice had started to raise as he glared at his counterpart. "I hope you understand you're gonna pay for this shit, cuz this ain't my fault."

"Well it isn't mine either! I don't know why you think all of a sudden it's my fault that you rammed into my car and cracked my headlight, but you're dead wrong mister, I'm not paying for this!" Blossom said, her voice irritated as she closed in on Brick.

"Yeah, yeah because you could never do anything wrong? Tell me sweetie, am I wrong? Or are you just right as usual?" Brick sneered as he pushed Blossoms shoulder- shoving her back slightly from him.

"First of all-thats not true so don't even start, and second of all keep your hands off me or else," Blossom said, raising herself to meet Brick's eyes-her own glowing a bright pink from her frustration with the teen boy.

Brick laughed, "I'm so scared- what are you gonna do? Lecture me?" he flicked her nose and grinned, arrogance spread across his smug face.

"No I'm not going to lecture you, because anything I say you won't even be able to understand with a brain so inept as your own." Blossom crossed her arms and turned away from him and started floating away, she could be mature about this situation anyday, and anytime. But Brick couldn't be, he yanked Blossoms ponytail, and threw her down to the ground. Blossom flipped herself up-kicking Brick in the stomach on her way up, propelling him back into a nearby stop sign. "Grow up Brick," she sneered as she fixed her ponytail. A red beam shot at her, but she quickly moved out of the way, only to be shot at again. Brick had pulled himself up and now was in the air, fuming, quite literally with fire and with anger. Soon Blossom was dodging both fire and eye beams-and shooting her rouge eye beams back, followed with ice.

The car door slammed and soon there was shouting behind her, quickly turning her head away Blossom now saw Buttercup and Butch going at it. She couldn't focus on that though, because Brick was on her again sending furious punches at her face. She crossed her arms above her face, trying to block out of majority of the hits. Blossom kicked him off of her body. Looking up he was in the air this time. Blossom flew up to him and grabbed Brick by the collar, flinging him in the direction of the ocean, then chasing after him to finish the job. Instead of staying to fight however, Brick flew away, above the ocean. It wasn't like Blossom could just let him leave, this fight wasn't over! So she flew right after him, letting herself follow towards the wide body of water.

Suddenly, as she closed in on him, Brick turned around and grabbed Blossom by her shirt-flinging her towards a small island beneath the pair. She hit the ground full force and yelped in pain-the wind knocked out from her lungs. Blossom rolled over and braced for impact anticipating that Brick would strike yet again when she was down. But instead she heard a crash and opened her eyes- Brick wasn't about to suckerpunch her, instead he was yelling and cursing in pain on the sand, clutching his arm. Blossom coughed and she slowly sat up, her attempt to breathe resulting in shallow gasps for air as she tried her best to speak. "B-Brick?" She stuttered out as she tried to steady herself on the sandy beach, her hands slipping into the fine grains.

"WHAT." Brick snapped his eyes sending daggers at Blossom as he attempted to lift himself up. Trying to put weight on the damaged goods known as his arm, Brick winced and let out a low and raspy groan.

Blossom took a deep breath, "Where are we?" she asked her voice shaky.

"I don't know, jesus christ SHUT UP." Brick glared harder, as if he was trying to achieve something more. His face scrunched as he focused harder and harder, then he bit his lip and let out an angry yell, "urrrRRRGGG FUCK", he fell back on the sand defeated.

"Would you shut up?" Blossom groaned and stood up. She nudged Brick with her boot and he glared at her again, his eyes opening more this time. A shudder of light left them then fizzed out. "Brick? Did you just try and shoot me just now?" she crouched down next to him and tried for herself. Nothing happened. Brick grunted angrily as he pulled himself finally off the ground clutching his arm.

"I'm done here Pinky, nice fight and all but Ms. Keane's gonna kill my ass if I skip classes again. Not to mention I have to fix this arm now. Fix your powers or whatever and i'll see you later." Brick said, he stood still for a moment then blinked. Blossom still shocked by her own powers malfunctioning only stood like a deer in the headlights watching Brick. He jumped up this time, "Oh my fucking god, OH MY FUCKING GOD." He kicked the sand and crossed his arms, then threw them up in the air, frustrated.

"What are you so upset about?!" Blossom shouted her brows furrowed as she snapped out of her trance.

"In case you it hasn't gotten through your thick skull Pinky, we've lost our powers! And! We're stuck on a goddamn island in the middle of nowhere!' Brick shouted smoke billowing out of his nose as his anger rose. Blossom's face went pale as she fell to her knees.

"Shit"

Buttercup was already pissed that morning. She'd woken up that morning; stubbed her toe, hit her head, and burnt her tongue on her coffee. All of that combined with Bubbles blasting some random white girl pop music on the aux cord was not a good combination. The crow-haired girl had given up paying attention to anything at that point, instead she was occupied with trying to get more sleep than the measly 4 hours from last night.

That wasn't an easy task however when there was music blasting in the car, and Buttercup's head getting jostled around, hitting the car's window every 20 seconds. Blossom could have been the best driver in the world, but that wouldn't change the fact that Townsville had too many potholes. Buttercup was persevering through, she had an athletic bag full of pillows and blankets ready for a visit to the janitor's closet that was calling her name. She closed her eyes and tried to adjust her head on the window, sleep could come if she just willed it. Eventually her eyelids started to get heavy and she internally sighed in relief.

A certain raven-haired boy had been waking her up every morning at 3 a.m., which is always a good recipe for disaster for the pair. To give him credit, if any, Butch knew how to piss a girl off. But before Buttercup had the chance to let sleep whisk her away, she heard a crash and the car halted.

Her face collided with the driver's seat, and she heard Blossom open the car door, followed by shouting. Sure just forget the middle child, that's cool. Buttercup lifted herself off the floor and looked out the window to see her sister with a certain carrothead going at it. She groaned and turned to her other sister, who looked overly concerned at the moment.

"Chill Bubs, all they're gonna do is yell it out for a minute, then Ms. Keane or someone will come out and haul them away like they always do." Bubbles gasped and pointed causing Buttercup to whisk around to Blossom. Brick had grabbed her ponytail and thrown her straight to the ground. Buttercup turned to her sister again. "It's fine, I'll handle this." She reassured her, and exited the car, bags in hand.

Unfortunately for Buttercup someone else had just left their car too. He grabbed her arm as she tried to advance towards her sister. "Let go Butch", she said whisking her arm out of his grasp.

"Hey, hey, hey, chill. It's better for you to let them fight it out" he cooed, and moved in front of her, blocking the path to the fight happening in front of the pair.

"Move it pencildick, I don't care what you think is best, I'm not letting him get any further with this fight." Buttercup pushed past him, but again he grabbed her arm, this time harder. Forcefully pulling her back, he moved his face close to hers.

"I said chill," Butch growled, but Buttercup's gaze only hardened towards his face. What happened next was definitely not not intentional. Did she mean to punch him in the face? Or throw him straight into the ground? Well, yes. But he could have stayed down, instead he got back up and that wasn't Buttercups fault!

Butch, now pissed, swung his fist towards Buttercup, she ducked, narrowly avoiding what could have been a nasty punch. However she didn't dodge Butch's foot lodging itself into her stomach. Buttercup yelped as she fell down to the ground, clutching her stomach. She cried out in pain as Butch lifted her up in his arms, bridal style. "See look at how calm we can be when we aren't angry," he laughed as he mockingly rocked her back and forth as she tried to regain the wind that had been knocked out of her system. Butch stopped just for a second though, and Buttercup heard him curse under his breath. She might have been able to hear it better, or even see what he was mad about if she wasn't so tired, wasn't in so much pain, and wasn't in Butch's arms that hadn't stopped rocking her. But she saw them, those stupid garnet and rouge streaks in the air before she fell asleep.

Butch glanced down at the withered girl in his arms, then to his brother in the sky. It couldn't hurt to follow him, after all someone had to bring Brick back when Blossom beat his ass.

The garnet and rouge went on for awhile in the sky, until Butch saw them crash onto an island. For fucks sake. He lowered himself down, until about 4 feet where suddenly he fell. Luckily for him it wasn't that bad and he'd been able to land on his feet.

Then he remember the girl he'd brought with him. This wasn't good, for starters he'd probably have to give her to Blossom (if he could catch her before she went back) then have to explain why he had her sister, OR if he couldn't catch her, he'd have to drag Brick and Buttercup back together and that just didn't seem appealing today. The whole situation just seemed like so much work with little to gain.

He'd just take her back and come back, no harm done. He jumped up, then blinked. This definitely wasn't good.

Laying Buttercup down on the sand he sat next to her and put his head in his hands, groaning. Today was not going to be a good day.

When she saw both of her sisters fly away, Bubbles finally exited the car. This really wasn't good. Her stomach dropped as she grabbed her bags, the entire situation was giving her a bad feeling. Boomer had left his brother's car and she could tell he felt the same as she did. He didn't even make a joke, his face was cold and worried, as he pulled the strap of his guitar over his shoulder. Bubbles ran her hand through her short daffodil- colored bangs.

"We should probably follow them, to make sure they're okay" she said aloud.

Boomer didn't say anything just turned and flew. So she followed, and observed. He didn't seem like he wanted to fight her at the moment. He had lots of time after all, and was most likely more concerned about his brothers like she was for her sisters.

They flew over townsville; past her home, the old kindergarten, past the new, shiny highschool, past the mayor's office, then they reached the ocean. But he didn't stop, nor did the streaks of Juniper, garnet, and rouge. She saw the apple and blush streaks crash and juniper land somewhere nearby.

Boomer went right after those streaks, and soon his navy had fallen in the sand. Again she followed and her own cyan fell soon after as she dropped from the air to the beach below. The canary-haired boy was already up and trying to fly, but to no avail. Bubbles stomach sank and tears started to well in her eyes. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't be stuck here!

Boomer whipped around the see the crying blonde behind him who had looked up him, eyes puffy and sad as her lip trembled. "Jesus, it's not even that bad. We just have to find out siblings and we'll be home soon. So stop crying jesus." Boomer finished, normally he'd crack a joke or something but he himself was a bit frazzled at the situation.

"You're awful at comforting a girl." Bubbles pouted as she pulled herself up and wiped away her tears. Boomer shoved his hands into his pockets as turned his head away, he didn't even have to say anything, but he did. Wasn't that enough? He may be bad, but at least he had made an attempt to comfort her.

The silence broke as he heard a scream nearby. Boomer's head popped up in that direction as he listened to where it came from. Someone was nearby, and unless there was a whole tribe or some shit on this island, it had to be one of his brothers.


	2. This sucks but you don’t

**Long chapter this time! I'm gonna do it, that's right more than 4,000 words is my quota. No more setting up, it gets juicy, it gets real. It gets started. Maybe next chapter I'll change the POV to a third person /shrugs/**

 **Anyway all the boys and girls have limbs etc etc**

 **I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, that's obvious**

 **And there will be spelling mistakes sorry bout that, if I figure out how to go back and edit I WILL, please help on that. Xoxo**

Chapter 2: This sucks but you don't.

As Bubbles headed towards the screaming, she felt Boomer's hand tense up. It was unnerving she gave it that. But she could recognize that high pitched, angry, totally over it scream anywhere. It was Blossom. So she started to do what any good sister would do. And started running towards her, still holding Boomer's hand because there was a good chance that Brick was also close by and she was sure he wanted to see him as much as she wanted to see her sister. "BLOSSOM" Bubbles started calling out her name, and her sister stopped screaming and yelled back.

"BUBBLES? IS THAT YOU?" She heard a crash on the sand, Blossom probably pushed Brick out of the way, then she heard her sister trip. "You stupid mother-f, let me get to my sister" she was arguing now and at the rate Bubbles was running she was also coming into view. On the ground was probably the funniest sight the blonde had ever seen. Blossom was clawing at the sand while Brick held her by the ankles. He didn't seem so happy that she had pushed him out of the way. Her hair had fallen out of its customary bow-tied ponytail and was splayed out on the sand as she struggled to come closer to me.

"You're not going fucking anywhere you uptight bitch, push me again and-" he was cut off by Blossom jerking herself free, and kicking him square in the face. "GODDAMNIT WOMAN." He clutched his nose and rolled away, out of breath. Boomer let go of my hand and went to him. Bubbles definitely wasn't giggling the whole time, and didn't need a second or two to regain composure. She held out a hand to her sister and she grabbed it, then her younger sister.

"Oh Bubbles I was so worried," she kissed her sister's cheek and pulled Bubbles closer, "hurry let's go find Buttercup and get off this island, and away from these SAVAGES." Brick only jerked his head up and glared at Blossom while Boomer checked his nose. He was in too much pain to give a proper comeback, but he definitely wasn't letting this go.

"But Blossom, we should probably bring them anyway, they have to find Butch as well. And you know how he is, only 3 people can handle him, and we're missing our one of the three." She glowered, grabbed her bow and retied her iconic ponytail.

"Bubbles I love you, but that's the worst plan I've ever heard of, and there's no way either of them would even consider helping out." "I mean really if they've been attacking us nonstop for the past 2 months what makes you think they'd help us right now?" Bubbles stare down at her feet, she made an excellent point. They had been relentless in making the girls' lives miserable. Buttercup hadn't been sleeping thanks to Butch's late night fights. Blossom had been so stressed thanks to Brick's plans for attacking us, and from making her own to counterattack every night. All of them were tired from beating each other up, and the chemical X in their bodies definitely wasn't keeping up with it.

"I helped her find Brick and you, I'm sure I wouldn't mind helping find Butch," Boomer, her knight in shining, argument winning, armor, had spoke up. If she didn't despise him so much there was a good chance she would have kissed him on the spot.

"That's right! Boomer can help us find BC and Butch, easy peasy. One more sibling pair shouldn't be too much right?" She smiled up at her, but her face was one of concern, not confirmation. Blossom was considering the pros and cons of the situation, trying to analyze every detail like she normally did. Brick on the other hand, seemed too focused on his hurt, but thankfully not bleeding nose, to even think about anything like he normally did. Or maybe he was, since he had a dazed look on his face, the boy was hard to read, especially from an outsiders point of view.

"What about your brother Boomer? You aren't going to leave him behind and I'm sure he doesn't want to come with us." Blossom retorted. She was right, she _had_ just kicked Brick in his nose and he didn't look particularly happy about it either. There was no way he'd join the little green searching group after that. "We can surely grab Buttercup anyway without you two, and if they're close together it won't be hard to find and retrieve Butch. Who we could total-" she was cut off by Brick,

"You can't handle Butch, he's probably pissed off beyond belief if he knows what's happening. And if you try, you're going to get hurt, then we have three hurt Powerpuffs to take care of, and no help on getting off this island", he pulled his hair out of his ponytail and ran his fingers through it, "In fact you probably need us anyway, if you ever want to see your precious town again and get off this island. So to wrap things up, I'll go with you. My brother is an idiot and dangerous but so is your sister, if we want any chance of getting them both back both groups need to be present." Blossom stood there staring at him a stone cold expression on her face, still holding Bubbles, and took a deep breath.

"What I'm about to do is the worst decision I've ever made and god I hope it works," she muttered under her breath to the blonde, "Like you said Brick we need to work together, if you'll forgive me for one, kicking you in the nose, and two anything else, I'd like us to form a temporary truce", "You don't have to confirm right away but it's a good deal, we both want off of this island and we need each other to do it." She held out her hand and raised her head to a more authoritative figure. "What do you say?"

The shore was silent for a while, then Brick grabbed her hand. "I accept your proposal but not your lackluster apology, but we'll be working out the details later, understood?" She nodded and he released her hand from his grip.

There was something soft beneath Butch and his self proclaimed chiseled, glorious body. Rolling off of whatever it was Butch was greeted by a face full of sand.

"What the hell..." Shaking his head he looked around. The object of question was Buttercup, in his own words, a smokin hot ink-haired babe. Who also happened to be his arch enemy, but let's be real, was she really an enemy to him? He snickered and tapped her small, pixie like, nose.

Buttercup was 5'7", only like 7 inches shorter than his 6'2" body. Her hair was short and pitch-black like mine, and reached her chin. On her face was one beauty mark located under her left eye, and she sported parakeet green eyes, that were at the moment closed. Her lips were full and right now had black lipstick on them. Girl's body was heavenly to Butch, even if she lacked in the chest department, _c'mon A cups_? On anyone else he wouldn't have even looked at a girl for that, but she more than made up for it in his eyes with her hourglass and athletic body, and they fit her well anyway so he wasn't complaining. Her ass was the best part to him, amazing, truly it was. He'd die for it. But leaving his thoughts alone, he brushed her hair out of her face and nudged her again.

"Wake up"

She didn't. Was it unfair he was waking her up every morning at 3 a.m. so she would fight him? Yes, yes it was, but how else would he get to stare at her in class? When she was awake all he'd get is a glare. _But no one glares when they're sleeping_. So he didn't push it any further, she could sleep, that was fine.

This was fine. They were on an island together, maybe with Brick and the pink lady he swore he didn't like (it was totally a lie, Butch could tell he was into her) and possibly Boomer and that crybaby Bubbles. Who knows, maybe everything would go great. They'd fall in love, she'd stop hating hum, other things would happen etc, etc... He smiled at the thought, then stopped.

Because these thoughts were something only Boomer would imagine. _Oh I'm falling in love with her. She's the best, god everyday I'm with her is the best day of my life._ That shit was fucking gay. He didn't like Butters, she's just hot. That's it she's just amazingly hot, and he totally wanted her body, not her though.

However hot she was, she was waking up. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Morning sunshine, how'd you sleep?" Butch titled his head on his knees and smiled.

Her head jerked up and she turned towards him, and boy did she look angry.

"Butch, I'm going to actually and physically murder you in the next minute, if you don't start explaining why we're here, how we're here, and where we are." Buttercup groaned, rubbing her eyes and her head.

Yeah she was perfect, until she opened her mouth. _Blah blah blah, I hate you butch, I'm gonna fucking kill you Butch. 3 a.m. isn't a good time Butch._ Now he remembered why he hated her as much as he _didn't"_ like her.

"One I bodyslammed you here after we saw the reds, remember, two see one, and three if I knew, which I don't, I'd have no way of figuring out how to leave."

She huffed and turned away, obviously upset at the whole situation. He stood up and brushed the sand off himself.

"You can stay mad Butters, but I mean how can you be mad when you're with me?" She then punched Butch in his face. _Shit_. This wasn't the best start for either of them.

 **Brick POV**

After the little group consisting of a She-demon nose crusher, a remarkably good compromising crybaby, his baby brother Boomer, and Brick, left towards a different direction he heard a sickening crunch. It seemed they still had super hearing, and he could see it in everyone else's expressions.

"I guess they found each other" Boomer chirped.

"Yeah, we better go get them before they kill each other." Brick groaned, rubbing his temples. The last thing he needed was a dead brother, or puff.

So they ushered off in that direction like all good siblings would do when you hear a bone possibly break in the distance. Taking in the area, Brick noted that sandy beaches were in all directions, but it seemed like there was a forest in the middle, covering a nice amount of land with its lush, green, foliage. It was definitely small enough that we could see the other side if we were high enough, but big enough to provide ample shelter.

When they finally reached Butch and the green puff, they were fighting and it seemed pretty intense. Butch had Buttercup in a headlock and had a nice hold of her hair in his other hand, jerking her head up. Buttercup wasn't at a disadvantage though, she had gotten a good amount of punches in and you could tell by the bruises on Butch's face. She was also clawing at his hold and was about to bite him. Luckily for Butch, she didn't, and stopped clawing as soon as she saw her sisters.

"Let her go Butch," Brick commanded, Butch released her but she gave him a good sucker punch before running to Blossom's arms.

Strolling up to Butch, Brick held his chin in one hand and moved his head with his other. "Open your mouth" he did and Brick inspected the damage. "Well the good news is she didn't take a tooth out, but you're pretty rough" he chuckled and let his brother continue.

He wasn't wrong though, his brother did look pretty rough. He was 6'2" only an inch shorter than him and had a more muscular form than his. His sable colored hair was short and spiked up at the top, whether it was natural Brick wasn't sure, but his cowlick was. Even if it wasn't bad it was still noticeable. He had a few more piercings that his brother, more notiacbly he had one on his eyebrow. Brick had stuck to some small gauges, triples, and helix's with snake bites to fit. He followed suit, but replaced the snakes' with spider bites. His eyes were basil colored and one was currently a black eye. His face had a few bruises on it and his jaw looked a little swollen, but it wasn't nothing a little chemical X couldn't fix.

He lifted his arms, and ran his hands over his soot-haired brother's ribs. They didn't feel broken to Brick, and he didn't flinch, which meant they weren't hurt that badly.

"Do you hurt anywhere else?"

This kinda of procedure was normal, Buttercup packed a hell of a punch and even his brother wasn't immune to it. He shook his head and rubbed his neck.

"Good, to fill you in on the situation we're in a truce with the girls, so no more of this okay?" Butch snapped up to attention at Bricks announcement.

"We're what now? You want me to be cool with that chick?! Do you see my eye? My beautiful face? By the gods you must be crazy Brick!" Butch griped, displeased by the news.

"I'm not crazy I'm sensible, and I thought you would like it," Butch went crimson and turned his head away as he continued, yes Brick did know about his brother's massive crush on his counterpart. Maybe Brick was using it to his advantage but hey what else was a brother supposed to do?

"We're stuck on this island and we need each other to get off, so try and get along with her" However Brick himself wasn't so sure that was true, maybe they could manage on their own, but he dismissed the thought. This was an easy alternative and if needed he'd think of something later.

"Alright whatever you say, you're the boss" He heard Blossom giving the same kind of speech, which was a good sign.

Hopefully her sister would get the message and give up on trying to kill his poor lovesick brother.

 **Blossom POV**

Holding Buttercup tight in her arms Blossom sighed in relief exhaling all the stress she had kept pent up earlier. All of her sisters were accounted for and she didn't have to worry about them anymore, god know how she had. Well that was wrong in a way. She did have to keep worrying, they didn't have a shelter and didn't have very many supplies. And didn't know if they could leave this island, or if it was populated. She turned to Brick, who had conveniently finished checking on Butch and realeased his now blushing brother from his hands. Their relationship wasn't as strained as she had once perceived. It was weird to see someone she hated being so, caring?

"We should start working on a few things,"Blossom started, luckily for her, Brick seemed to be in an agreeable mood even after the whole nose incident , and he nodded in confirmation putting his hands on his hips and staring at Blossom, goading her to continue. It was like a challenge and she didn't want to give in.

"First Bubbles and Boomer, check through our bags and see if we can use anything from them, even if we can get off this island, we might be here for awhile." Bubbles turned and grabbed Boomer, who was reluctant to follow a foreign leader's orders, but seeing how his brother seemed fine with it and was preoccupied with this kind of challenge Blossom had presented, allowed her to drag him away.

"Butch and Buttercup," Brick started, Blossom was about to interrupt but thought it would best if she let him finish first, she might hate him, but sometimes he had good points.

"You two are in charge of finding a shelter, a cave preferably but anything will do." If she got to pair his brother with her sister he'd just return the favor, he knew she'd go along. Blossom never liked nature that much and Brick knew it, he smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Like hell I'm listening to you carrot-head, I only listen to Blossom, you know, _my leader_." Buttercup protested.

Blossom might have argued more on the matter but considering how awful that forest looked she decided pairing herself with Brick was better than that. And that was saying quite a bit especially with his stupid eyebrow raised, so she played along. Maybe it would surprise him.

"I want you to help Butch, your strengths together will be good to go through the forest, if you find anyone it's you two who would be able to fend them off." Blossom smiled and raised her own eyebrow, which made Brick only frown.

Buttercup groaned but started heading off in the direction of the foliage with Butch following behind.

Brick turned back to her, obviously annoyed she was in agreement, but let Blossom continue "We should go and find out how big this island is, and how much of our powers we have left."

"Right, we already know we don't have our laser vision or flight. But we do have our super hearing."

He took a deep breath sometimes it was hard to conjure up a power. Mostly when his other ones weren't working it was hard to focus on getting one to work. The majority of the thoughts he had were a tad worried ,but he released his breath, expelled fire from his mouth he smiled to himself, pleased that he still had his favorite power. He snorted and smoke came his nostrils.

"And most likely our special powers" Brick noted, as turned to Blossom.

She did the same, and her ice breath was still working as per usual and the cold was pleasant to her throat. None thing would beat that feeling of cool mint rushing through her veins and throat.

"I'm going to say we all do just based on us, try and pick me up now I want to confirm something." Brick commanded, Blossom frowned. She wasn't particularly okay with the situations.

Doing as instructed, not because he asked her, she wasn't going to stoop that low, but because it was important to figuring things out. Blossom wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to lift the red-head. To little success, she couldn't lift him more than a centimeter off the ground. He patted her on the shoulder, and she swiped his hand off her as soon as it connected, glaring up at him.

Brick continued away, "We don't have our super-strength either. However I think our chemical X is still present, my nose that you fucking kicked isn't hurting anymore" She winced, he was probably going to be pissy about that for awhile, but she wasn't in the mood for his attitude.

"In my defense, you had my ankles in your hands maybe if you didn't grab them you wouldn't have gotten kicked"

" _I_ only grabbed your fucking ankles because _you_ pushed me to the ground remember?"

"Remember when you tackled me into this island?"

"YOU started the fight this morning pinky"

"YOU started ALL OF THESE FIGHTS you _brick wall of a man,_ ever consider that?"

"You and I both know that's not the truth, don't put all the fucking blame on me Pinky."

"Whatever let's just walk this stupid island."

She started walking off and away from Brick, her face was red with frustration but she wasn't letting him see it. She didn't care if he was right he still didn't get to talk to her that way. She had her pride and that was enough to prove _that_ point.

 **Bubbles POV**

"Soooo," Bubbles was picking up everyone's bags and putting them in a pile. Brick's red backpack, Blossom's pink one, Buttercup's green athletic bag backpack, Butch's black bag. Her art portfolio and blue backpack, and Boomers guitar case and his navy blue backpack. Everyone's stuff was accounted for.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" She chirped as she tried to break the ice between the pair.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know" he opened his back and dumped the contents on the sand. A lunch, a few water bottles, gym clothes, bandaids, guitar picks, pencils, a few school books, a lighter, and $20 fell from it onto the porcelain sand.

"Right, do you think anyone's noticed yet? That we're gone?" She grabbed her own and dumped it out.

Out fell paint, her lunch, a hairbrush, lip gloss, hair clips, scrunchies; shampoo, conditioner, and body wash from a recent sleepover she hadn't bothered to take out, mascara, scissors, and a small sewing kit. Everything else in her art portfolio wasn't very useful.

"Probably you all, but not us, they've probably blamed the whole thing on us by now, saying that we kiddnapped you all or something dumb like that" he moved on to Butch's bag a little aggravated.

His contained a lighter, a small bag of crushed green "leaves", cigarettes, like 50 granola bars, a wallet full of pictures, a small black bag boomer had grabbed as soon as it fell out, a bottle of pills, gum, a water bottle, and a spare change of clothes for gym. Boomer groaned but looked back up at Bubbles, this conversation was annoying to him, but he might as well continue. Bubbles wasn't one to let a topic stop once she got started with it.

"I'm sure they care about you all, you're still residents. We can vouch for you anyways" taking buttercups bags, Bubbles unzipped her backpack, she had a bottle of pills (they were melatonin), lipstick, piercing cleaner, a towel, swimsuit, cleats, 3 pairs of sports uniforms, a lot of candy wrappers, a water bottle and water purification thingamabob, and a small bag which she knew to be full of feminine products.

"Even if my sisters didn't I would, it's not like you hurt me." Bubbles continued as she unzipped her sister's athletic bag with a bit more force that usual, it was full of pillows and blankets, obviously the girl was planning to sleep today away, probably in a janitors closet. She closed it back up, it wasn't going to fit in anything else.

"Yeah right, it's our fault that you're here and I'm sure you all think that. Even if not my brothers both tackled your sisters down here that's still two brothers gone, I'm not leaving them behind in some jail cell." He roughly snatched Bricks backpack and opened it, the zipper loudly opening.

Inside was a pocket knife (seriously that was so illegal, Bubbles would have to talk to him later about that), a wrench, screwdriver, another knife; Swiss army this time, a small hand towel, a water bottle full of coffee, nicotine gum, caffeine gum, and some sunglasses. Bubbles softly groaned, Brick's bag was concerning, especially that he had been bringing this to school DAILY, but it probably more useful that anyone else's, other than Blossoms, probably.

"I'm sure it will work out, it always does" Bubbles reached for the final bag, Blossom's. Spilling the contents on the sand she saw she had, a first aid kit, a hairbrush, 3 toothbrush's and a bottle of toothpaste, dry shampoo, deodorant, nail polish, bug spray, sunscreen, hair bands, a sewing kit, gum, candy, a lunchbox, a few granola bars and an apple, a water bottle which had tea in it, a few school books, a change of clothes and another bag full of feminine products.

She took back what she thought earlier, Blossom was amazing. Who knew someone could be so prepared when nothing was going to happen like that at school. She smiled gleefully as she thought about all the things this stuff could be used for.

"Yeah I'm sure everything goes hunky-dory for you all" he stared to organize everything back into piles, food into one, weapons and tools into another, clothes into a separate, then water bottles into another. Bubbles stayed silent. He had a point, things go their way but that's because they were heroes. They're villains, even if the girls got off of the island they're just returning to their old lives as villains. But what else would they be?

"Sorry"

She started putting his piles into separate backpacks trying to at least organize them. Food in Blossoms, weapons and tools in Brick, clothes and other hygiene items in her own, water in his, and all the random things in Butch's. Buttercups would stay unused, maybe they could forage with it, and her blanket bag would stay that way. Because nothing else could hold all of those items, easy peasy lemon squeeze, Bubbles sighed in relief, even if the conversation was going sour, the loot they had was good.

"It's whatever, it's not your fault, so don't make it into your fault." He put the blankets back into Buttercup's athletic bag along with the pillows. She only stared back as she laid down on the sand, waiting for her and Boomer's siblings to return.

Boomer wasn't mean, he was quite nice at least in Bubbles thoughts. He held her hand and helped her find her sisters' she didn't know why he was a villain. It's not like he was ugly he was perfect hero material, he was 6 foot and had fawn-blonde hair. It used to be longer, curling into his face, with an undercut beneath it, but recently he cut it shorter, so it was just a standard cut now. There was a conversation about it a few months back about it, he'd remarked that it was too distracting and hot. So he just chopped it off.His eyes were an admiral-blue and were almond shaped. He wasn't especially built, but not lanky either. Just in between. When he smiled his cheeks formed dimples, Bubbles' sometimes found cute, depending how awful he'd been that day to her. He had a nice jaw line and didn't have many piercings unlike his brothers. Just one on a single ear. If he was a superhero she was sure he'd be very liked, probably as much as her and her sisters were. Bubbles smiled at the thought but dismissed it as soon as it came into her mind.

Bubbles turned away and shut her eyes letting the oceans waves lull her to sleep, if their siblings came back she was sure Boomer would wake her. Or someone would. It didn't matter she was kinda over everything.

 **Boomer POV**

Boomer turned to see Bubbles staring at him, then rolling over and falling asleep her body curling up on the sand. He was sure what he said upset her a bit but it didn't matter. She'd get over it like she always did.

The girl was sweet like that. Her curly buttermilk-blonde hair was now down to her back and blending into the sand from falling out of the pig-tails it was in earlier. Her face was peaceful, on it was a beauty mark located under the left of her mouth. Although her eyes were closed they were fluttering so you could just barely see the robins-egg blue of her irises. Her cheeks were always blushed and full, and when she smiled her dimples lit up the room. She wasn't sickly skinny, but had a fuller figure, her thighs were thicker and so was she. But it was cute anyway. She was cute anyway, not that Boomer would admit it. Her hips curved into her waist and her chest was slightly large, maybe B's or C's, guessing wasn't his Fortas, that was a Butch thing.

Maybe if she didn't hate him as much as she did, they'd be dating. Well maybe not, she had shown no signs that she liked him and Boomer never give her any indication he liked her. Hell who even says he liked her and her cute body, her sand colored hair, her gorgeous smile. _Shit I think I do like her._

His face went crimson and could only stare at her for the remainder of their time together. He tapped his fingers on the sand desperate for a distraction, but no amount of tapping could drive the thoughts away. _I know I like her._

 **Wow that was a chapter wasn't it? 4,000 words baby, 2 chapters in a day. Anyway I'm changing perspectives to third person now that everyone's been introduced etc etc... maybe it will be more interesting. Maybe it won't be, who knows?!**

 **(Actually I just went through all 3 chapters and changed it all, you just don't know :) it is better btw)**

 **Let me know if I made any mistakes or how I can improve with a review if you want**

 **Till next time**


	3. It’s Raining it’s Pouring

**Back to the grind, trying to be less repetitive in my writing ;)**

 **Additionally if anyone can beta/ help me find one that'd be actually amazing. You don't even have to be an actual beta, just offer some nice criticism.**

 **All of the kids have normal limbs, fingers etc etc and are 17-16**

 **I don't own the PPG or RRB, that's pretty obvious**

 **Anyways let's get started.**

Chapter 3: It's Raining it's Pouring

 **Buttercup POV**

Buttercup cursed under her breath as she trudged through the thick forest. Something like this might have been more _enjoyable_ if it weren't for a certain someone who was loudly trampling everything in his path. Amazing how a 6 foot teen could be this annoying, even when he wasn't talking.

She groaned and glared at Butch and snarkly questioned him "You gonna flatten everything on this goddamn island?" He stopped in his tracks, and whined imitating her comment.

"You gonna criticize everything I do on this goddamn island Butters?", "Or can I walk?" Feeling the need to further demonstrate his point, Butch raised his feet to his toes, beginning to carefully tiptoe through the roots of the trees. He glided under the overgrowth, gracefully moving the giant leaves rearward, turning to smirk at his counterpart before letting them go, hitting Buttercup in the face. "Sorry, guess I wasn't careful enough, I'll try better" he sassed and sneered flashing his pearly whites in a Cheshire smile.

Buttercup growled and popped her knuckles trying to contain the rage that was obviously building up. She exhaled, her bangs fluttering from the force of her breath. _Do not get mad, do not get mad, Blossom told you, you have to work with him. Do not get mad, do not get mad._ Buttercup dipped her head down and tied her hair up, smoothing out all of the loose ends as well. Gently, she moved the plant out of her way and sauntered past Butch, head held high and her composure intact.

Butch furrowed his brow and only patrolled behind her. Not a word was said, and it continued like that. They moved leaf, after leaf, after leaf from their paths, heading towards the middle of the island. The dense and flourishing forest surrounded them, swallowing them up, even if neither knew it at the moment, they were becoming more and more lost.

Nearby a brook could be hear running and Buttercup took a sharp turn, water was a good sign, they'd need it eventually and if they could find something along it, it would only be better. She grinned to herself in satisfaction, closed her eyes and pumped her fists for this newfound victory. Turning around (and still walking) Buttercup laughed "Look at this jackass I've found the perfect thing for finding a shelter, amazing what you can do when you _don't_ be a dick the entire time you're around someone." _That would show him! No one messes with the toughest fighter!_ Then the ground disappeared from her feet and Buttercup found herself falling, and screaming his name.

 **Butch POV**

Butch saw it coming miles before she did. The stream she was talking about was next to a ledge they'd been traveling uphill for awhile, and it had to be pretty far up by now. And to his and her dismay she'd taken a misstep. "BUTCH!"

Luckily for her Butch was already making his way over, and by the time she fell he already had her wrist in his hand.

"BUTTERCUP!" His head jerked back and he dug his feet into the ground, trying to hold her weight without him falling forward and off the edge as her foot teetered on it. Pulling back, Butch yanked her into his arms and he tumbled onto the ground. It wasn't one of those annoying and compromising poses, she lay on his chest eyes shut and fisted clenched, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. Sweat dripped between the two, whether it was from the terror of almost dying or the hot and humid jungle was a mystery.

Buttercup's heart pounded rapidly and Butch could feel the fluctuations by his own. His was racing just as fast but for all different reasons. Her eyes were wide open as she softly budged his arms away from her waist, reluctantly he released her from his grasp, hands clammy. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and fell on her back, heart still racing a thousand miles an hour thoughts racing. The same could be said for Butch.

Her hair smelled like peppermint, her like honey and coconut. It was a strange combination altogether but she made it work. She could make anything work. Because to him, everything about her was amazing. The way her small breasts had been smushed against his chest as he held her close, almost scared to let go of her. Even if they were safely on the ground. How her hot breath felt on his neck, forming goosebumps on it when she did. Even if she made made fun of him before she _almost died,_ the look on her face was gorgeous to him. Especially how she called out HIS name when she fell, that was amazing to him just as much as anything else. All the comebacks she made to his jeers, the way she gave him a different kind of attention no other girl did. A different kind of attraction is what Buttercup gave Butch.

"Shit" his face was flushed with his eyebrows furrowed at the passing thoughts of the previous moment as he sat up, hands on his chest clutching to his shirt. "You could've died, man that would have sucked major ass" Butch chuckled at his own joke as he stared back at Buttercup. Her face was pale moreover reflecting both distress and the feeling of cloud-9. She started to laugh, fists clenched to her own shirt, rolled over and sat up, back turned to him. Her small giggle turned into a whooping laugh and Butch could only stare in confusion. There was something wrong with her, and he wasn't sure if it was from almost _dying_ or just being here, or just being her. Sometimes it was hard to be like this, he wanted to help her, hold her. But she wasn't letting him do that anytime soon, his love was one sided, and that's what crushed him.

"I need some serious sleep" her face was weirdly somber as she faced him again and rose to her feet shaking only a bit. He followed suit, beginning to walk after her, both following the stream. The sound of thewater suffocating all the other sounds. He'd never admit it but there was a heavy feeling in Butch's chest. It was like an anchor and he tried to push it back, push it down, ignore it, he didn't like Buttercup not in a lovey-dovey way. He only wanted her body, this reassurance however only brought his attention to her again. The toughest fighter was breaking down, and the baron of berserk was becoming soft.

 **Flashback**

It was a bright sunny day in Townsville and it just so happened to be a certain maralade-haired 16 year old boy's birthday. He was turning 17, the eldest of his three brothers, his mind was always running with ideas on how to keep them stable. What he hadn't been thinking about lately was girls. Until one walked into his workplace, her long peachy-orange hair swinging behind her in a ponytail.

If anything could go wrong on this late October day it was her. His eyes narrowed as she walked up to a booth nearby, not yet noticing him. _How dare she?_ This was his job, and she knew it, she had helped him get it. But he wasn't grateful, not anymore. He'd never be grateful to this, bitch.

"Too good to say hello Blossom?" He said, a fist had formed, his nails digging into his palm as he tried to keep cool. _Like ice_ , _just like ice._

"No Brick, most customers don't say hello to workers." _She was ice, and she wasn't cool._ She slide her sunglasses down from her face, and stared him down. "However I did come to wish you something" Blossom smiled sweetly and slid Brick a envelope across the smooth marble of the registers countertop. "Happy birthday Brick, 17 is a good look on you." She tapped her manicured nails on it and notioned for him to open it. He frowned but slid it out from under her hand. It could be something useful, like money, and god knows how much he needed that.

Brick took his pocketknife from his back pocket and slashed the envelope open. Taking the contents out he saw a letter. Glancing back up at his unwelcomed visitor, he cautiously removed it. It was a hallmark letter, nothing special, nothing remarkable. Which was strange because that's what Blossom prided herself on, being special, being remarkable. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she only smiled again.

He closed the letter as soon as he read the contents.

"Leave", "Right now Blossom, you're not fucking welcome in this establishment again." Brick's throat was forming a lump and the fist that had relaxed was back in place, fingernails digging in his palm once again. They drew blood but he didn't wince, he was too angry. Angry at her ignorance, at her stupid letter, her stupid, goddamn, motherfucking, lazy and insincere excuse of an apology. "Get out."

"Why? Because I tried doing something nice for you? I tried saying sorry? Sorry Brick, sorry you think I ruined your life. Is that what you want to hear? Huh?" She huffed and raised herself, eyes defiant.

"No because you didn't make an effort, you're not as sweet or nice as you seem Blossom. You're a bitch and you know it as much as I do. Now get the fuck out, before I make your life a living hell." Brick fumed. His anger was getting the best of him, and smoke crept from his nostrils as if he were a real life dragon. The wine red of his eyes bore into her own rose ones. Blossoms face went cold, but she slapped a twenty on the counter and stormed out the store, her peachy-orange pony tail swinging all the way out.

 **Brick POV**

Brick walked behind Blossom, her ponytail swishing back and forth like a pendulum. God how he hated it, it was annoying, her hair was too long. She could have the common decency to put it up, but maybe he thought, that was too much for someone like her. Someone who thought they were better than everyone else. His eyes followed her hair though, back and forth and back and forth. Over and over.

He sped up and grabbed her by the shoulder, hand firm to keep her still. "Brick what are you doing? Get your hands off of me." Blossom snapped. On any other day she'd have gotten him off of her already, but now there was a strength difference, and his was better, so his grip stayed, holding her in place. Bricks hand slid down her arm, he was playing with her. Her face flushed, but he only thrust his fingers under one of her pony-tail holders which he removed from her wrist. Gently he tugged on her bow with his teeth and her hair cascaded down her back. Blossom stiffened. Gathering her hair, he wrapped it around his fingers and formed it to a bun, which he tied in place with said pony-tail holder. He spat her ribbon out onto his palm and place it in her own.

"You were annoying me, keep it in a bun." Then he strolled ahead, leaving Blossom behind him, to stare as he walked his footprints imprinting the sand beneath him.

It was fun to play with her, it always was. But now it felt even more satisfying, given what she'd done to him. Brick smirked and even though Blossom couldn't see it, she felt it. The arrogance pooling from him, the sheer confidence. And the agrravation that came with it from both parties involved.

"It's about Mojo isn't it." Blossom declared defiantly and confidently.

She wasn't asking him a question because she knew the answer.

And he knew she knew.

Brick whirled around, his eyes, bloody red piercing her rose orbs. Blossom shuddered but held her ground. "Just say it Brick, say it out loud, get it over with," This time it was her stare that reflected pain onto a person, Brick. "Or I'll say it for you."

She walked closer and raised her hands high in the air, head back. As if she was praising some god. "IM AN EVIL BITCH WHO RUINED BRICK'S LIFE. I IMPRISONED HIS FATHERS BECAUSE THEY WERE **EVIL** EVEN THOUGH I PROMISED I WOULDN'T." She lowered them harshly out of breath, as Brick only glared at her, she continued anyway "I BETRAYED BRICK'S TRUST, I DESERVE THIS. I CAME IN ON HIS 17TH BIRTHDAY AND I TOLD HIM I WAS RIGHT. THAT HIS FATHERS WERE BAD AND I ONLY DID WHAT I THOUGHT WAS RIGHT. AND TO MAKE THINGS **WORSE, I OFFERED MY FRIENDSHIP!"** Blossom finished, and balled up her hands. Her face was red from screaming and there were loose strands from her bun flowing out which the wind picked up, and blew into her face.

"You're wrong Blossom. That's not even close to why I hate you so goddamn much." Brick glowered and Blossom could feel the daggers coming from his eyes sending shivers down her spine. Her face had softened, and she looked confused. Her own answer obviously was not correct.

" I hate you because yes, you locked not one but both of my fathers up. You left me and my brothers without care or a home or a proper income. But you helped me through that. You got me my job Blossom. But you didn't consider any of the consequences before that did you?" His nostrils flared, "Did you consider that Butch needed medication for his tick, that only Mojo knew how to fix? Do you know how hard it was to replicate that serum? Do you Blossom? Did you consider Boomer's fees for guitar class and the nighterrors he gets sometimes? You know, from literally dying." Blossom shuddered, and it was clear to Brick she hadn't thought of his, at least in his eyes, but he didn't stop, he wasn't done yet.

"Did you Blossom _consider_ the fact that after taking two guardians away from teenagers, it might be hard to get permission for shit? To do taxes? To make meals? How many 17 year olds do you know that know how to cook meals. Not Mac and cheese, actual full on meals for 3 people. That will support them and make sure they don't starve. You don't Blossom, and even if you did you wouldn't understand what it was like to burdern all that responsibility" Bricks smoke had turned to fire as he approached the Pink Powerpuff. "You'd never understand, and that's why I hate you so much. Your ignorance is bliss and it pisses me off." Blossoms face, however was cold and expressionless as she tried to process what Brick has just spilled.

"I'm not ignorant Brick, I knew what I was doing." Brick stopped directly in front of her. No less than two inches away from her face and the flames from his mouth only increased as they began to uncontrollably billow smoke in front of his face. Only making his glare worse, his anger represented in those almost mahogany eyes.

"You _**what?!** " _

"Everyday I'm aware what I'm doing, you think playing hero's easy? You think it's all fun and games? You think I don't provide for my sisters? That I don't shoulder _any responsibility_?" She looked up at Brick, eyes puffy and tears brimming. It was obvious she was trying to keep them down, as she dug her shoes into the sand.

"That's ignorance, everyday is dangerous for us. There's always something trying to literally kill us. Don't you think I worry about that? About my sisters dying? Don't you remember why you were created Brick?" She didn't let him respond though,

"You were created to kill me, and _your_ brothers to kill _my_ sisters." Tears however started to descend down her face, dropping onto the porcelain beach below her. "I'm sorry though Brick, I-I thought I could help you. I though _I_ could help with the burden of taking care of your brothers." She wiped them away with her sleeve, mascara staining it. "Obviously I was wrong, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for that half-assed apology and I'm sorry for that stupid Hallmrk card."

Brick just stared, his flames were gone fists clenched, and his throat felt dry. He wasn't sure what to say. Once he was a guy who knew everything. Analytical to a tee and prepared for anything he was stuck. Stuck on whether to hate Blossom or too move on. Brick felt like shit, something he'd never felt that often, but Blossom always made him bring that side of himself out. "I forgive you" His fists were still clenched and blood was dripping from them, but now he noticed the pain.

Blossom looked up from her sleeve, face stained with mascara as she pulled Brick close. The smell of strawberries, roses, and raspberries with cream filled his head as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. His head resting on her small and dainty shoulder.

"Thank you Brick." Blossom said, and then she felt a drop of rain from the sky, which soon multiplied. Until the entire sky was crying rain, fast and hard.

 **Whooo that's a chapter amiright? Blossom and Brick now hate each other a little less, and understand each other more.**

 **while Butch is still rejecting his feelings. Poor guy.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I hope it wasn't too angsty. Next chapter we check back up on the blue, who are also caught in the rain because that's how weather works kids.**


	4. White Shirts and Rain Don’t Mix

**I might not be able to update as much, but I can tell you today's chapter will be longer than the normal. I normally write this fanfic at like 8, so that I can go to sleep, but I don't have anything else to do so I'm starting it super early today!**

 **Anyway this chapter we check back in with the blues mostly. Seems they've been caught in the rain ooo**

 **Fun fact: I made zodiacs for everyone (yay!)**

 **Brick is a Scorpio, Blossom's a Virgo, Buttercup's an Aries, Butch a Leo, Bubbles is obviously a Pisces, and Boomer is Sagittarius.**

 **All of the kids have normal limbs and fingers, and I don't own them. I'm not _that_ cool. **

Chapter 4: White Shirts and Rain Don't Mix

 **Boomer POV**

The rain wasn't hard when he first felt it. It was a slight drizzle and nothing to worry about. None of the objects inside of the bags would get wet, even if it rained for hours. Boomer turned to look at Bubbles, her white blouse becoming somewhat doused in the water falling from the sky above them. He rested his chin on his hands and turned away, even if he was considered the dumb one of the group, he thought a lot. He thought about all the ways off the island, all the things they could do, no matter how silly. They mostly were all in that prefect though.

They could build a plane. Maybe find some chemical X on the island. Or a substitute for it, it exsisted, after all he was made in a toilet. OR their powers could just come back! That would be the best option. They could fly away and never see this stupid island again. Boomer already didn't like the place despite only being there for a few hours. It wasn't even noon yet and he was sick of it. A small noise disturbed his thoughts and he looked over.

Bubbles had rolled over and now her body faced him, a small smile was painted on her delicate face. Her cheek squished between the rest of her face and the damp sand beneath her. He could also see the rest that was on the rest of her, all over the rest of her face and in her hair. But she still looked amazing. Her plump lips were slightly apart and the color peachy pink. Her nose wrinkled as sand fell onto it. Boomer didn't turn away from her though, he didn't look away, instead he smiled. It was small but still a smile.

But then the slight drizzle turned into a heavyweight raindrop showdown. It was beginning to pick up, getting stronger. His first thought was his guitar, his baby. His beautiful acoustic baby, one of his many that his fathers had given him for his birthday. Even since they had decided to raise the boys together they had been giving Boomer guitars and other instruments. His collection consisted of 3 electric, 2 bases, 2 acoustic, and a few random others like that, including a banjo and a ukulele. He rushed to grab his case and Buttercups bag, the blankets were just as important. No one would want to sleep with a soggy pillow or blanket. He ran to the edge of the foliage and set it down, setting his hand out to test if the rain was able to reach them. It wasn't raining underneath, and he ran back to grab the rest.

Soon Boomer, after only falling once, had grabbed all the bags, sighing in relief. He counted the bags again with the fingers on his hand. _Guitar, Bricks, Blossom, Butch, Buttercup, Buttercup again, My bag, Art portfolio, Bubbles... Bubbles._ As if a lightbulb had light up he remembered what he forgot. His head shot up as he stared back out on the shore. Bubbles was still sleeping and the rain had picked up from a heavy sprinkle to a heavy downpour. "SHIT" Boomer was frantic, at the fact that she hadn't woken up, and that he had forgotten her. In the _rain_ no less.

He raced back to her, the rain pounding on him now. The hoodie he wore was now drenched and so was he. His hair was short now and had it been longer, there would be a chance the bangs he once had would have stuck, covered his eyes. For once Boomer was thankful it was gone. The process of cutting it off was a tough one. He loved his hair but it _was_ getting annoying. Not even a headband would keep it out of his eyes, so he chopped it off.

Bubbles looked absolutely soaked and so was her, _white blouse._

 _White, now see through, blouse._ Boomer could have died right there, his heart beating out of his chest rampant with attraction for her.

Her pasty blue bra showed through as the rest of the fabric clung to her skin. The lace details poked through the fabric as well, giving him a very good impression on the size of her bra, as well as the lettering on it. Her hair was spilling around her face, sticking to it, just like a Jackson pollock painting. On thing he very much noticed however, is that Bubbles was not a B, or a C for that matter. It was very clear, from both the lettering on the strap and the view he saw now, she was definitely a D. Suddenly there was a constriction in his throat as he chocked on his spit. He pounded on his chest just like the rain pounding on the both of them, the vibrations ringing throughout it. Though this revolution of Bubbles was amazing to Boomer, he didn't need her getting hypothermia and dying.

Boomer, now flushed in the face, gently tapped Bubbles. She didn't even move her noses in the slightest. So her nudged her. Still no reaction. He'd have to try harder, if the rain hadn't woken her, a little nudge definitely wouldn't. Boomer this time grabbed her shoulders and shook her as hard as he could, but the girl kept sleeping like a rock who had sunk underwater. She wasn't getting up anytime soon, he checked her pulse just to make sure she hadn't died because it seemed like a possibility as the moment. It was going strong, which was a very good thing. He then made an executive decision. Bubbles wasn't getting up or moving on her own. He'd carry have to her back. It was the only option.

But Bubbles was heavier than she looked. The 5'2" girl was not a stick figure not to say she was fat though. Weighing in at 150 pounds she wasn't going to be easy to lift for a skinny boy like Boomer. On any other day she weighed the same as a feather to him , but now he didn't have his super strength he wasn't sure he could still lift her. Shedding his hoodie he covered her wet see through shirt, he had to pour all his attention into lifting her. He rolled his sleeves up, his button up was soaked and it would most likely get in the way.

Boomer place his hand under her thighs and upper back, by her shoulder blades. Bridal style seemed to be the perfect way to carry her unconscious body. He pulled up, his muscles straining under the weight as he struggled to pull her more than a foot off the ground. Boomer placed her down with a thud and fell back, landing on his butt. His wiped the rain from his brow and tried again. Pulling up again, he didn't even get even 5 inches off the ground before dropping her down again.

He had to switch tactics or they'd never get out of this downpour. He thought for a moment, all the possiblites racing through his mind. There were so many options to carry someone, but soon he had decided.

This time he layed her down facing upwards and grabbed her upper thighs as he bent down backwards. He thrusted Bubble's body forward and her body fell on top of his crouched figure as he adjusted it, moving her hands and arms around his neck area. He bounced her up and moved his arms further under her thighs. Once she was safely on his back, he took a step. This was an improvement, still difficult but possible. Piggyback was the best alternative, though he had considered dragging her but decided against it. It would be disrespectful to her.

Boomer step by step, and groaning from the weight made his way to the shelter of the tree which the rest of their items where located. Bubbles dug her head into his neck and her breaths could be felt now. He shuddered and went beet red, it's not every day that this happened to him. "I love you so much, you're so cute..." Bubbles whispered nonchalantly and Boomer ,surprised, almost dropped her. His heart even though it was beating pretty fast already, accelerated and he felt the ba-dumps more and more. His face was cherry red as he listen to the rest of what she was saying . "You're such a cute little bunny...hehe..." she finished her thought and he could feel the grim form on her face as she dug it further into his neck and shoulder. Boomers heart wasn't beating as fast, but he still felt weak in the knees. He could feel her lips on it now, they were plush and soft, moving slightly along his neck as he moved forward. She giggled and pulled her arms closer around his neck, though she didn't have super strength she was still strong for a girl her size. Boomer struggled to breath and adjusted her again, bouncing her up again, her arms relaxing releasing him from her grasp.

Boomer, after trying his absolute best not to drop her, set her down as soon as they got under the tree with the rest of the bags that were thankfully dry. Bubbles eyelashes flutter as she opened them slowly. Boomer, exhausted fell back and layed down, spreading his arms out and breathing heavily still soaking from the rain.

"What- why am I wet? Why am I covered in your hoodie?" She peeled back Boomers hoodie, and stared down. It didn't take her long to realize why it was on, and she quickly put the hoodie on properly covering her breasts up again. Bubbles face was as red as a tomato as she looked at Boomer, collapsed on the ground. "Did-did you see anything?" He held up his hand and formed a thumbs down. She sighed in relief from his lie and pulled the hoodie tighter in her fist. Staring out at the rain surrounding them, she shook her hair out and place it in a single ponytail, keeping her wet hair out of her eyes. Bubbles wiped the rest of the water from her face with her hands, and shook them out. "Thanks" Boomer looked up, her face was blushing as she played with her hair, twirling it in her finger. Her baby blue manicured nail contrasting with the dark wheat of her wet hair. The hoodie suited her, it was huge of her, covering her pleated mini-skirt and went down to her mid thigh. It was like it was made for her, and that's because it was his.

 **Sorry I kept this chapter only blues and only Boomer, next time we get to see more bubbles. Speaking of Bubbles, what's that girl feeling, blushing in Boomers hoodie like that?**

 **We might check in on the reds and greens too, they didn't escape the rain. So obviously things happened. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Till next time**


	5. This Jungle’s Hot Like You

**Here's my current schedule for this Fanfic. I'm not doing 2 chapters every single day, I can't write that much for a small project like this and keep updating it daily. I can however say there will be longer chapters sometimes, since I know these are super short! (I'm writing them in like 2 hours give me a break hahaha)**

 **Weekends: Two chapters a day or at least 3 will be done sat-sun**

 **Mon-Thurs: One chapter per day**

 **Friday: One to Two chapters, could totally vary depending on how I feel**

 **Thank you for your patience and all your lovely reviews!!!**

 **And yes Boomer is a weak boy who needs to work out more, he can't rely on his powers forever lmao**

 **This chapter we check in on the greens, they get their own chapter to themselves woo!!**

 **Everyone has limbs etc... and I don't own the PPG or RRB, I wish I did lololol**

Chapter 5: This Jungle's Hot Like You

 **Buttercup POV**

Buttercup, internally, screamed. This day was starting to become the worst, like ever! First, she fought Butch, which was annoying as hell. Then she had to go in a FOREST with him, because Blossom obviously didn't want to. She even chose _Brick_ over her sister! And then the worst part is when she fell, of a ledge no less. And _BUTCH_ caught her and pulled her back up to the surface! Buttercup pulled on her hair and grinded her knuckles into her skull, irritated. To make matters worse, she'd called out his name as she was falling. His stupid, ugly, name.

She also had landed on his chest, that was a different feeling for Buttercup as she unconsciously bit her lip. Normally when they fought she didn't land on him, and if she ever did he wasn't holding on to her. But he had grabbed her and she _had_ landed on his chest and it was _a chest._ A rock-hard 8-pack chest, and it felt _nice_. Her frown spread into a grin as she bit her lip harder, it _was_ a nice feeling. Then she stopped and released said lip from the grasp of her canines. The grin was replaced by a frown, she wasn't supposed to like him. She hated him and his stupid rock hard abs, his awful behavior, his arrogance, how he'd kept her up for all those mornings. It didn't matter how hot someone was, it wasn't going to make up for what an awful person they were. She'd reject the likes of Brad Pitt if he was an asshole to her, and Butch was her Brad Pitt.

Her anger was soon interrupted as she felt water drop onto her nose. A small raindrop had fallen from the sky. Many followed, but it was nothing serious, she'd just get a little wet no biggie. But then it got serious and she groaned loudly. The raindrops, now large had started to soaked her body, her green t-shirt, already covered in sweat clung to her. The black skinny jeans with rips in them tightened with the extra water as she pulled them up, her fingers slipped under the belt loops. Her Nike's were soggy like her socks, as she walked they smushed and sopped, the water making them as mushy as tennis shoes could be. "Great, this is just great" Buttercup moaned as she hunched over and glared at the ground, rain pounding on her back. Her hair was in her face now, sticking to her skin and looping through her spider bite rings on her lip. She spat it out her mouth and looked around desperate for shelter. Moving further into the jungle (Butch still following like a lost, and wet, puppy) she moved palm leaves and vines out of the way.

"Well would you look at that..." Butch leaned his head to the side as he peered over Buttercups shoulder, eager to see what she found. She pushed him back slightly wanting space, and he stepped back letting her go forward. "I think we've just found the perfect shelter." She said as she moved a palm out of the way for her counterpart to see. Before the both of them sat a cave, covered in vines and leading in to a small and manageable space. Around the cave sat starfruit and banana trees ripe with fruit in the April season. The stream they had been following split in two, continuing on and straining from a small waterfall and a pond beneath it next to the cave. It was the perfect place to set up for the night.

"Holy shit Butters, I think you're right." Butch exclaimed, there wasn't any sarcasm in his voice like normal. He seemed genuinely impressed as he walked to the inside of the cave, freeing himself from the downpour. He patted the inside, signaling for Buttercup to join him. She reluctantly did and sat as far away as she could from him.

Butch's hair, once in flattened spikes was now completely flat even his cowlick had been calmed. He shook his head like a dog, and the droplets of water from his face scattered into the air. Butch pulled at his black T-shirt from behind, pulling it over his head as he stripped it off. He wrung it out, the water once contained in the cotton squeezing out onto to the cave floor. Buttercup only stared in an aggravated manner at the crow-haired boy's manners, and common decency. Even though she would have done the same had it been her and her sisters.

"You gonna strip all the way or do I only get half a show?" She snarled and leaned back on the cave wall, clothes still clinging to her wet skin.

"I thought I was supposed to make the perverted jokes Butters. Didn't even think you had it in you" He grinned as he stretched out his arms, biceps straining as he popped his shoulders and elbows. She scoffed and Butch glared at her. "If your gonna be bitch go be one somewhere else Butterfuck."

"I found the cave Butchie Boy, you can find another place to be pissy, not me. It's my cave and my rules so you can just get the hell out."

"I entered it first AND you're the one who started being a bitch." Butch crackle his knuckles, avoiding eye contact with the ravenette.

"Oh really, and who exactly hit me with that palm leaf? Because if I remember it was you who did" Buttercup snarled back as she stared harshly at Butch, her bright lime eyes piercing his own Hooker's green, violent gaze.

"I'll be glad to hit you with another one if you don't shut the fuck up"

"Do it pussy, I'm not scared of a punk like you. I'll take you on anyday" She stood to her feet as she finished the sentence.

"I'm not a fucking pussy, Butterfuck, and I'll be happy to pound your sorry ass into this goddamn cave floor." He rose to his feet as well, and moved closer to Buttercup until their chests were pushed against each other, each fighting for dominance.

"You sure sound like one right now." She raised herself on her toes, leveling herself to Butch, her nose touching his nose as she kept glaring at him. "I'll pound your goddamn head into the wall so hard your brothers won't even recognize who it is"

"Yeah? Your ass is dead Butterfuck, when I'm done with you your sisters will have to scrape your carcass off this fucking cave floor." He grabbed her wrists, and she harshly wriggled free and slapped him. Butch punched Buttercup in the jaw, her hand went to it as she looked up at him, eyes enraged. She charged and elbowed him in the gut, even without her super strength she was just as strong as him, there were no disadvantages in this fight. Butch staggered back and grabbed her by the shoulders, raising his head. His eyes were fierce the green was more vibrant, like hers. Butch slammed his head down on hers, their skulls cracking against each other as they both fell to the ground clutching their heads.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD THAT HURT LIKE HELL!" Buttercup shouted in both aggression and pain as she clutched her forehead which now was bruised and slightly bleeding from the impact.

"YEAH WELL, I SURE HOPE IT DID YOU BITCH. THAT WAS THE POINT." Butch stood up like Buttercup and pushed her. She punched him in the jaw and he moved back, clutching the formally swollen jaw that had now recently been hit again. The pain seered throughout his lower part of the skull and his mouth. He grabbed her arms and twisted it behind her back, pinning her to the ground. With his other hand he grinded her head into the rocky cave floor. "What did you say? I was a pussy? Is this pussy enough for you? HUH?" He ground her head further into it, blood came spilling out as he broke the skin of her forehead.

"You're still a little bitch Butch" Buttercup spat out as she pushed up on the ground and threw Butch of herself. The blood from her forehead clouded the vision of one of her eyes, leaking down her face and onto her shirt. She grabbed him by his hair and slammed his face sideways l into her knee, hearing a good crack from the impact. She released him and Butch stumbled back, hand clutching his swollen, now probably broken, jaw as he fell on the ground. She grabbed him by his hair again as she moved his head closer to hers. Butch didn't want to lose this fight, and she could see it in his eyes but she couldn't see what he was doing to do next in the dark green pigment of his orbs.

 **Butch POV**

Butch wasn't letting her win. No way was he losing to her this time, no one was going to boss her around like this. Her grip tightened on his hair as she pulled his face closer to his, her glare intensifying, so he clasped his hands on her face quickly. And jiggled it, squished her cheeks together as he shook her head. She immediately released her hands from his shoulders and stared at him miffed at the weird way he had handled it.

Neither of them talked as Buttercup slowly backed out of the cave, head between her hands, and ran out into the downpour. Butch layed back and rolled over, hand caressing his broken jaw. He was giddy and a large grin spread across his face because he'd won this fight. And he'd handled it very well, Brick would be proud of his younger brother if he saw what he had done.

Especially since his medicine was wearing off, his finger tapped now, uncontrolled by his body. Normally he'd just pop one of his pills, a special creation from his older brother. Mojo, his father, was the main source, but he had been locked up in a maximum security facility for a few months now. It seemed like forever though, and Butch had had a hard time adapting the first few weeks without it. He'd taken up smoking both cigarettes and joints regurally just to calm himself down. Brick had come to his rescue though and creation a subsitute that was close to the original. He didn't need to smoke as much in a necessity way, but he still did, it was fun to him.

Butch sat up and walked out into the rain, Buttercup shuffled past him and went back into the cave laying down on the floor and closing her eyes. He felt as the downpour of liquid washed away the blood and sweat from his forehead and cooled his jaw. It fell down his face and into his lips as he rubbed his arms down in the water from the sky. Returning back to the cave, he shook himself out and sat down, turning away from Buttercup this time. Butch tried his best to focus and keep from bouncing, but he wasn't having any luck. He'd just have to wait it out, until the rain stopped and he could go back to the shore, to his pills.

 **Sorry the ending is kind of rushed, I have a big test tomorrow and I gotta focus for it! Anyway let me know what you thought about this chapter, because next time we go back to the reds.**

 **Additionally, should I combine the chapters to make them longer after I've already finished them? Or should I keep the short updates as individual chapters?**


	6. The Calm Behind the Storm

**A/N I mapped out the next 10 or so chapters so they will be way more cohesive and it will help the story flow. The revamps and chapter com joining will be finished by tomorrow, and yesterday's filler will be turned into a one-shot after I edit it again.**

 **Anyway let's get back to our favorite kids.**

 **I don't own the RRB/PPG I wish, everyone ya limbs and fingers**

Chapter 7: The Calm Behind the Storm

 **Blossom POV**

Blossom released her grip on Brick, letting go of him. The cinnamon and cherry scent of his aura disappearing. He stared down as she let him go, his gaze soft.

The embrace was nice, she'd admit that much. His hold had been stronger and it felt different. For a bit he seemed less evil and more human. A softer side is what he had shown Blossom, and the guilt inside of her gut was growing the more she saw of it.

It slightly nauseated her, feeling sympathy to an enemy. Someone who was created to kill herself and her sisters. A super villain. Big emphasis on super.

The rain from earlier however had gotten harder and she didn't quite feel like getting soaked in it. If there was one thing Blossom disliked more than Brick or a forest, it was getting wet with normal clothes on.

When she swam it was different, she was dressed for that. But getting your clothes wet was a whole other matter, it felt awful as when they stuck to you, as if they were constricting you.

"We should probably get back to Boomer and Bubbles." Blossom said as she began to walk.

She was definitely impatient to get out of this rain, and didn't want to stick around to be absolutely soaked in this rain.

"Right." Brick replied as he walked by her side.

The sand under Blossom's feet sunk as the moisture from the downpour entered it. It stuck to her shoes and was beginning to soak into them.

Her hair had been quickly drenched, but it didn't stick to her face as bad as it could have, thanks to Brick's bun. Blossoms bangs still did though, slightly imparing her vision as they covered her eyes.

She internally groaned at this fact. The whole point of starting to walk was defeated, but now there was no going back. It's not like she could just say that she wanted to get dry, there was no way Brick would let them stop now. Blossom knew him slightly better than that, once the boy started something he finished it.

Brick didn't look much better, and he didn't have the benefit of his hair being up. It stuck to his face, clothes, and neck. His bangs, normally pulled back, now fell down. No amount of baseball cap could keep them from falling.

Soon Brick took his hat off and shoved into his hoodies large pocket. He shook his head a little as he attempted to move his bangs from his eyes. Rain dripped from the tip of his nose, steaming down his face, just like the droplets in his hair. He looked miserable, which made her feel a little better when she thought about her own situation. It helped Brick also looked terrible compared to his normal looks.

Blossom snickered, and he glared at her. She quickly turned from him as he shot daggers through his eyes (and hair).

"What's so funny?" He snapped when she didn't stop her giggling.

"You look like—like a mop." Blossom barely finished the sentence as she broke out into a fit of laughter.

"And you look better?" Brick laughed, amused by his own joke.

"I'd like to think I do. Do I?" She questioned, stilling slightly laughing.

"No, not really." Brick answered with a smirk.

Blossom frowned and looked away. Somehow Brick ruined this conversation for her. His superior attitude was getting on her nerves just a little.

A little was an soon understatement however, as he continued his barrage.

"You kinda look slightly cooked spaghetti, extra sauce. No-no you look like a wilted weeping willow. Oh my god if only you could see yourself." Brick carried on. A grin could be seen ear to ear on his face, a polar opposite of what it was earlier, as he made fun of his counterpart.

"Wait, wait I've got it this time Pinky. You look like seaweed that was just washed up on the shore and caught around some fat dude's ankle." He laughed as he finished his insult.

"Oh yeah? Well you Brick, remind me of a wet dog. One of those Komondor's. I can't even see your eyes!" Blossom snapped back.

"Yeah whatever, I still think you look worse." Brick retorted, ending the conversation.

His expression was much more stoic, as he stared out. He looked deep in thought. Which made sense, Brick was just as smart as Blossom, and she bet if he tried more in class the teachers would understand that too.

Blossom stared out in front of her, dismissing the other random thoughts gathering in her brain. Watching for her younger sister to shown up on the sandy beach. It wouldn't be long before they met up again, then they could go to sleep.

It was only maybe 12:00 but Blossom felt exhausted. She rubbed her hands on her face, trying to focus on the task at hand. The cold rainwater waking her up slightly.

Her hands returned to her sides, swinging slightly as Blossom walked. She was completely drenched now, and her gray sweater clung to her. The skirt she wore wasn't any better, the pink fabric stuck to her thighs, making it slightly difficult to walk.

Blossom sighed, but her luck was about to change. In the distance she saw two figures under a tree.

"Oh thank god, they're just right there. I'm ready to get out of this rain." Blossom thought aloud.

Brick grunted, he seemed a little off, but it was an affirming tone.

As they got even closer Blossom ran to greet her sister, pulling her close. She was much more wet that her sister, but Bubbles didn't mind as she embraced her wet sister.

"Why are you wearing Boomer's hoodie?" Blossom looked up to see Brick, the inquisitor in question.

"You're wearing Boomer's hoodie?" Blossom repeated.

"My shirts a little— see through" Bubbles whispered as she tugged it closer to her, emphasizing the fact.

She seemed ok enough with that fact, but Blossom sent Boomer an "I'm watching you" just to make sure. He had to get that message, no little sister of hers was going to be violated by a Rowdyruff boy. Or any boy for that matter.

The last thing Blossom wanted was her sister getting fooled around with. Bubbles was too nice and that made her vulnerable. Sure, Blossom could just leave her alone. But something in her made her squeamish at the though, maybe it was just an eldest thing.

Brick on the other hand seemed to think the opposite, as she saw him poke fun at Boomer. She couldn't quite hear what he said over the rainfall, but she could interpret, and it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

That kind of behavior really ticked the pink-eyed puff off. Just who did he think he was, encouraging his little brother like that? Her cheeks flushed, the guilt she felt earlier completely overshadowed by this small rage.

But Bubbbles tore her attention away as she sneezed.

"Achoo!"

"Are you okay Bubbles? Do you have a cold?" Instinctively Blossom reached down to Bubbles' forehead, feeling for temperature.

"No I'm fine, don't worry so much Blossom." Bubbles cheerily shooed her sisters concerns, and hand, away. "Anyways when do you think Buttercup will show up?" She inquired her peach-haired sibling, concerned about her sister's whereabouts.

"Knowing Buttercup she probably got in another fight, maybe we'll see her in another hour. It's better if we just wait for her." Blossom answered.

Bubbles didn't seem convinced however and began to twirl her hair on a finger.

"I promise she'll come back Bubbles. She's the toughest fighter after all." Blossom comforted as she layed her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Positive?" Bubbles asked as her stared up at her sister, eyes wide with concern.

"Positive." Blossom confirmed as she pulled her sister close for another hug.

She made sure this time to hold her closer and tighter. Blossom wanted to make sure she felt okay, and wasn't faking it.

Bubbles returned the affection, pulling Blossom close as well. Secretly she was still worried about Buttercup, but Blossom holding her always made those kinds of thoughts melt away.

She wasn't sure why but Blossom had that kind of affect. Maybe it was the shampoo she used, the strawberry scent mixed with raspberries was such a nice scent. When Bubbles felt sad, it was that smell she relied on to come and make her feel better.

It was Blossom she relied on to make her feel better, and Blossom was aware of that.

She was the pillar in the sisters foundation, holding everything together. And they all knew that.

Bubbles released her however and Blossom swiveled around to see two more figures head towards of them. They were very far apart and they walked close, and from that she guessed they were Butch and Buttercup.

When one punched the other she confirmed it, she ran out into the rain once more to retrieve the last sister of the trio.

"Buttercup!" Blossomed yelled and she ran towards her arms stretched out.

"Blossom!" Buttercup screamed as she ducked a blow from Butch and ran to her sister.

Buttercup jumped into Blossom arms. Swinging her sister into a hug Blossom quickly pulled her close. She dug her head into Buttercups wet shoulder, her hair had become a little looser, dripping out onto her sisters shirt. Blossom took a quick glance around as they released each other and walked back to Bubbles, who was anxiously waiting for them.

Brick strolled up to his brother and playfully elbowed him. They slowly walked back together, sometimes pushing each other.

It was a weird dynamic compared to Blossom and her sisters, and it made that guilt she had temporarily pushed back come back to her. Just what had she put Brick and his brothers through?

 **Sorry this is short, I just wanted to get something out and it's 11:12 pm where I am, I almost fell asleep while writing this.**


	7. Fixer Upper

**Guhhj I know I promised I would write more, but it's Mother's Day weekend. I had stuff to do! Sorry! But today's chapter will be extra long and the edits will be up by tonight and tomorrow at the latest.**

 **I should take the time to proofread and revise but I said I would do a chapter per day, maybe I'll slow down, but idk. The chapters would be a higher quality and most likely longer but they'd take longer. Also I'm getting rid of those annoying POV's ew.**

 **Writing is hard!!**

 **Anyway I don't own the RRB/PPG and everyone looks normal**

Chapter 8: Fixer Upper

The area under the tree was awkward as everyone settled in. The boys on one side, the girls on the other. The tension was thick as the two groups sat there, not saying a word after the reunion.

Bricks hands layed close to his brothers' as he sat in the middle of them. His eyes shot venomous daggers as he stared down Blossom and her sisters.

Butch toyed with his hair, trying to make the matted mess better. His jaw was still swollen, and every time Brick glanced at it again, Butch flinched. It wasn't a fearful it was more ashamed. Ashamed he got beaten again. At one point Brick had just grabbed him by the jaw and whispered something in his ear, and Butch relaxed. He patted his cheek and pushed on his jaw. Butch jumped, giving out a mumbled yelp as he grabbed his jaw back. He swatted Brick away, who had reluctantly moved back.

Boomer was picking the dry grass, holding the blades his hand. Once he had enough, he began to pull them apart in strips. Smaller and smaller he ripped them apart until he got bored. He began to play with the strips, until Brick snapped his fingers at him. Boomer stopped and sat there instead, trying to think of something else.

Blossom sat across from him, returning the favor. Her cold, icy, pink eyes trying to determine any weaknesses in the brothers. She sat in the middle of her sisters, knees touching both of theirs.

Bubbles bobbed her head as she stared around at everyone. Her drummed her fingers on her thigh, uncomfortable with the silence.

Buttercup just picked at the grass, and then at the healing scabs Butch had given her earlier. Every now and then she'd flinch, then continue picking. She went back and forth, grass—scabs, grass—scabs.

Bubbles was the first to speak up, "Soooo, Buttercup did you find us a place to stay?" She asked with an awkward smile planted on her face.

"Yeah we did, it's a cave by a stream." Buttercup gruffly spoke up, lifting her head from the grass she had been picking.

"That's nice. Did you have a hard time finding it?" Bubbles inquired.

"Kinda, it took awhile and we just found it there." Buttercup responded, trying her best to stay out of the conversation she wasn't interested in.

"Blossom, what did you find out?" Bubbles turned her attention her coral-haired sister.

Blossom blushed, slightly embarrassed, "Not much, the island isn't that big but we weren't able to completely go around it, before it starting to rain."

"It didn't start raining for awhile, did you get far?" She continued.

"No, we had some complications..." Blossom answered, trying to avert the attention of her sisters curiousity.

Brick frowned after Blossom said that, and turned to Bubbles, "Don't you have something better to do, rather than just sit here and question everyone?"

Bubbles quickly went quiet, and put her head down. Her nail beds suddenly seemed much more appealing then breaking the ice for everyone.

"Don't bully my sister Brick, she didn't mean any harm." Blossom snapped at her counterpart.

"Yeah well, she was being annoying. That was harmful Pinky." He snarled back.

"Bubbles was just trying to make the situation less awkward. Don't be such a prick towards her!" She retorted defensibly. Her nails dug into the ground as she got more and more frustrated with Brick.

"Or what? You'll lock up my dads again?" Brick flared. His brothers, previously preoccupied with the ground or their hair, turned to their brother, shocked. Obviously the subject was a soft one as they shot their heads down again. Butch grumbled and Boomers gaze got hard.

Blossom, and her sisters, were not a popular figures in their eyes.

"No, don't use that as an insult Brick-" Blossom didn't finished as Brick cut her off.

"Oh just shut the fuck up already Pinky. Sometimes that's better than you talking." He glared, and Blossom scowled back.

"Okay!" Bubbles courageously spoke up again, "I'm pretty sure the rain's stopped now. Buttercup, why don't you take us to the cave before the sun starts to set!" She anxiously smiled at Buttercup, hoping she'd get the clue.

"That's a good idea Bubbles, I can take everyone there." Buttercup stood up and grabbed her bags, awkwardly smiling the whole time.

The rest followed suit, each grabbing their own personal bag. Buttercup began to walk, and Butch went to her side, leading his brothers in the same direction.

The sand beneath the group was slightly dried that it had been, and the wind was blowing slowly. It was a good thing though, as everyone's clothes were still drying. Bubbles had returned the hoodie to Boomer, who had accepted it downtrodden she hadn't kept it longer. The wet see-through shirt has returned to its normal opacity, and was making its way to becoming crisp again. Boomer was only slighty disappointed in that as well.

Bubbles hummed as she walked, trying her best to create some kind of positive ambience. She held Blossom's hand, swinging it playfully.

Blossom didn't swing along however, she was preoccupied with watching Brick and his brothers. She studied for any kind of clues as to how they acted. Watching for anything they might be planning to hurt her sisters. Mostly Bubbles, Buttercup was definitely handling herself. All she needed was a good nights rest.

Brick and Boomer were walking next to each other closely together. When they started walking Brick had rustled Boomer's hair, Boomer had pouted and swatted his hand away, discontent with the affection provided by his brother. Brick chuckled and punched him softly. Boomer punched him back, and laughed right back at his brother.

Butch had a frown on his face, he wanted to join in but was preoccupied with leading his own group. It was clear to anyone who saw the trio, that he felt left out. Butch was also slightly jumpy, his fingers tapping in the air occasionally, and his eye twitching for the majority of the time.

Brick had leaned in once, a concerned expression painting his face. He whispered something to Butch, who had mumbled something back. Brick pulled back and grumbled, still worrried about the contents of their conversation. It was very weird to Blossom, how they interacted.

When all of them first met, she only saw an aggressive side to Brick and his brothers. He had punched both Boomer and Butch every time they said something slightly stupid or wrong. Sometimes Butch and Brick would hurt Boomer, but now it seemed like they cared. Was it just a battle thing? Or had they really matured that much?

It was very possible, Blossom concluded. After all that was when they were 4 5. Now both Brick and Butch were 17, Boomer 16. Yes, it was very possible indeed. Soon she had turned back and started paying attention to her own sisters.

Buttercup was the one forging ahead, pushing leaves out of the way. She seemed a little mad, and more aggravated than usual. The way she pushed the leaves showed it. Buttercup tore them down, harshly and quickly, huffing quite a lot. Sometimes she'd grab a palm and just snap it off. Blossom couldn't tell if it was Butch or just the annoyance of moving all of this foliage.

Bubbles was still humming and swinging Blossom's hand lovingly. There was a small skip in her step as she walked, not bothered at all by the forest around her. Every now and then she tugged at her skirt, or pulled up her socks, trying to maintain her image.

Blossom sighed again, and this time swung back with her sisters hand. Bubbles smiled, every though she didn't glance at her sister she laughed a little.

"Okay we're here." Buttercup announced, a bit of aggravation in her voice.

She ripped down the palms and they fell down to the ground, revealing the cave once again. Bubbles gasped impressed at her sisters find.

"Wow! Buttercup—Butch, this is amazing!" She turned to both of them. Butch was slightly shocked that she had even mentioned him. He had turned his head in shock, with a dumbfounded expression on his face, slightly flattered.

"Thanks Bubs, now come on, I'm ready to get some sleep." Buttercup griped, as she led her sisters forward, feet crunching on the leaves below her. Butch did similar and soon the six were in the small covered area surronding the cave.

Bubbles was the first to go inside, she had grabbed Buttercups athletic bag, and started to set up the cave for the night. No one dared to disturb her and her work. She had shooed them all off, and despite many protests, won the battle.

Now everyone had spread out. Blossom sat by the stream, shoes off and feet in the water. Her chin sat on her hands as she tried to figure a way off the island. Buttercup was busy going through whoever's bag the food was in, and grabbed herself a granola bar. Unwrapping it she sat down by Blossom, legs crossed. Buttercup didn't lean her head or anything, she just sat and listen to Blossom's mumbled mindless rambles.

Boomer had bravely peeked in the cave, and was met by Bubbles.

"What do you want?"She asked quickly, fingers tapping on the cave wall.

"Can you put my guitar up?" Boomer sweetly spoke.

Bubbles nodded and gently took it from him, going back to work afterwords. Boomer retreated and sat down again. He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

Brick was a little preoccupied, he and Butch were on a little hunt for Butch's meds. They soon found them after asking Boomer, and Brick had sighed in relief. Butch hurriedly took his two pills and then went to sit by Boomer. He punched Boomer in the shoulder, who had laughed at the action of his brother.

Boomer soon had his fingers in Butch's hair as Butch layed his head on his shoulder. Boomer was lowly singing, but it was so low only someone in very close proximity could hear him. That someone being Butch. Brick was standing by, slightly pacing every now and then. Sometimes he'd go over to Butch, who was now sleeping and check on him.

His expression was cold and serious, only softening when he glanced at his brothers. The relationship between the trio was closer than when they were 5. Brick ran his hands through his hair, and groaned loudly.

"Are you almost done Blondie?" Brick huffed, impatient with Bubbles and her cave renovation.

"Almost, I just had to do—one more—thing." She peeped and motioned her hand in a shoo fly manner.

Brick growled, but let Bubbles finish what she was doing. It didn't take long before she had completed her work.

"Okay grumpy pants, it's all done." Bubbles announced, pleased with her work.

On the two sides of the cave there were two large blanket bundles with leaves under them. Each side had three pillows. The bags everyone had were settled in the back, and a fire pit was created in the middle, just far away from everyone's stuff and sleep areas. But close enough so if they lit a fire, the heat would reach them.

Buttercup was the first of the five excluded to enter. She fell down onto her side and was asleep in a flash. Blossom resigned to the back, sitting on a nicely shaped stone while she kept staring off, deep at thought.

Brick and his brothers all fell into the bed. Brick slung his arms around the two others, putting himself in the middle, Boomer on his left, and Butch on his right. His hands ran through Boomers hair, and Boomer sneezed. Then coughed soon after, Brick still laying down, checked his forehead. He was burning up, but he'd probably get better in the morning.

It wasn't like Brick could get up and help his brother either. Butch's arms were tightly wrapped around his waist, a mechanism he had picked up early in their lives. Additionally he was asleep, and once Butch fell asleep he was like a rock. Brick wasn't even going to try to move that rock, he had had a hard enough day as it was. Butch didn't need a disruption now.

The sun had set, and soon the puffs had also fallen asleep. Bubbles tightly holding Blossom, who was still trying to sleep.

"Pinky" Brick had spoke up.

"What?" She responded, slightly groggy.

"I'm building a fire tomorrow, let's go together, early in the morning." He mumbled, also starting to fall asleep.

"Why?"

"Well for one, I need someone to carry the sticks, and two I don't think either of us are done talking about what happened just yet." Brick finished.

Blossom didn't reply, but she didn't need to. He already knew the answer, she had agreed.

Soon they were both asleep, and the first day on the island for the group had ended

 **A/N I'm going to sleep now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry there weren't a lot of updates this weekend, it was busier than I was used to. Let me know how I did and leave a review.**

 **Xoxo till next time**


	8. Morning Stroll and Tears

**A/N: nothing special to report this time, editing is still in the works, I do go back to my chapters like all the time to revise them. So idk do what u will with that information. Sorry this is late, I was talking to some old friends, then I had some personal problems I had to get over. I'm okay now! So I'm going to try and update. There won't be one tomorrow probably since I'll be at a dance. Sorry xoxo**

 **Everyone has normal limbs, I don't own PPG/RRB**

Chapter 8: Morning Stroll and Tears

Brick sat by Blossom pulling at her cheek as she slept. He grimaced as she didn't wake up like he had wanted her to.

"Get up." He whispered into her ear harshly.

Blossom slapped his hand off of her face and sat up, rubbing the spot he had been pulling at. She glared at the rude teenager who had just woken her up from her slumber.

"We're making a signal fire, I packed some stuff in my own backpack." He spoke quietly as he pulled her up, hands tugging on her wrists.

She stood up and tried to gain her balance, it was hard, as she was still slighty asleep. Brick groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You gonna be able to walk Pinky, or do I have to carry you?" He growled under his breath, the aggravation slowly getting under his skull.

"Oh be quiet, I just woke up. Just let me adjust." Blossom finally spoke up, her voice slightly hoarse. She picked up her waterbottle and took a large swig, the cool liquid rushing down her throat.

Blossom groaned and rubbed her eyes, now only a little groggy. She flipped her head and pulled her long hair into a quick pony-tail, no bow included. It still rested on the ground in between her sisters. Blossom shook her head and yawned, stretching out her limbs popping a few in the process.

"C'mon you've done your stretching let's go." Brick was getting impatient, and he didn't really feel like waiting for Blossom. At all.

"I'm going." She grumbled as she popped her neck and started walking behind Brick.

They walked out of the little cove the cave was located in. Blossom stared around her, taking in the morning air.

"So now what, it's pitch black outside." Blossom said, looking around and at the sky.

"I've got fire remember?" He answered back and grabbed a stick, then blew. Lighting the stick aflame and creating himself a torch.

"What if you drop it? You're going to light the whole forest on fire Brick." She exasperated while gesturing toward the forest.

"You've got ice breath, we'll be fine. That's another reason why I asked you to come with me." He smiled to himself and started walking.

Blossom followed behind, tailing Brick and the only source of light she saw. Her fingers traced the leaves every so often as she tried to feel around to not trip.

"Where are we going anyway?" She questioned, Blossom wasn't too fond of not knowing things like this.

"A hill, once we find one I'll make a smoke signal. Then we can get rescued." He moved another leaf from where his path was.

"Or we can just make a raft." She suggested.

"And what, how do we know where to go? We live on the pacific coast Blossom, we've got a big chance to get lost in that big ass ocean." Brick retorted and turned to her.

His face was illuminated under the light of the fire from his makeshift torch. Brick eyes' were saturated under the flames as he bended down to Blossom's height.

"We're stuck here, and any other option is stupid." He said, a patronizing tone in his voice. He lifted himself back up and started to walk again.

Blossom kept quiet until they reached a good spot. The hill was large and quite possibly the highest spot on the island. Which wasn't even that big, now that she saw it all from the height she was located.

"Ok," Brick blew out his torch, the sun had started to rise and he didn't need it anymore, dusting off his hands as he looked around,"let's get to work."

"What do you want me to do?" Blossom asked as she rubbed her eyes again, the sun was in her eyes and very annoying.

"You're on stick duty, I'm on fire pit duty. Find sticks, go, fetch." Brick immiated a throw, smirking.

"I'm not a dog Brick." Blossom said, irritated at her counterparts behavior.

"You sure act like one." He scowled at Blossom, eyes narrowing.

"My god, can you get anymore arrogant? Jesus Christ Brick, you're not the only one who's got problems." Blossom huffed, her face starting to glower.

"What? Finding out what to wear in the morning. Hardy har Blossom, that's real tough I'll hand it to you. You must really struggle with life." Brick sassed back.

"No, I've got the same kinds of problems as you. You know what it's like to be an older sibling! But _you_ don't have to deal with the idea of them DYING every time they go out to fight! Because you're the one doing the killing!" Blossom lipped back.

"I worry just as much about my brothers as you do your sisters! You aren't blind Blossom, you've been staring at us the whole time, how couldn't you notice?" Bricks hands shot up in the air as he finished, a dark look on his face.

"Or are you too self absorbed to notice these kinds of things." He finished lowering his hands.

"Self absorbed? Have you seen yourself! You're only concerning about your own wellbeing. You didn't even bat an eye at your brothers before I locked your dads up. No, you were all on your own. _I_ cared before that, I've always cared about _my_ sisters Brick." She yelled, aggravated at the careless words Brick had spoken, jabbing her finger into his chest in the process.

"I've cared about my brothers, you just didn't get how my kind of caring! You don't try to understand, you didn't understand for Mojo and Him!" Brick shouted back.

"I didn't care because they tried to kill _my FATHER_! My father Brick! What else did you want me to do? Let them off the hook? Endanger everyone for three boys?!" Blossom eyes were cold and she drew back from Bricks face.

The pair had been inching closer and closer, their faces closing in on each other. And before Blossom drew back they'd been so close their noses had been slightly touching.

"Just go get your rocks Brick" She coolly said, and walked away from him.

"YEAH! WELL GO GET YOUR FUCKING STICKS BITCH!" Brick screeched, fists clenched as he watched her walk away.

"FINE!" She turned and shrilled back.

"FINE!" Brick yelled and retreated to the other side of the hill.

Blossom grumbled and frowned. Brick didn't know a thing. He never ever did! Her hands trembled with anger as she snatched sticks from the ground.

"Stupid Brick, stupid sticks..." she mumbled under her breath. A little bit of ice came out with it and she growled at her own action. "Stupid ice breath."

She headed back up the hill, arms full of sticks, to see Brick moving rocks around in a circle. His movements were harsh, and he seemed to being straining under his own anger. Smoke was also slightly coming from his mouth.

Blossom dumped the sticks down, and Brick looked up at her.

"We need leaves now, green, not brown." He said, and looked down again, his movements even more sporadic.

Blossom didn't say anything and head back down the hill, the grass under her getting crushed by her stomping. She tripped on the wet grass though, and let out a sharp yelp as she slid down the hill. She hear Brick's laugh, grimacing at it. Pulling herself up, she dusted off her butt and moved on, grabbing leaves off the trees. The big palms soon created a nice big pile on the ground. It took Blossom two trips this time to carry them all, when she finished, Brick's stone circle was finished.

He stared to formate the sticks into a tepee shape, moving leaves around it.

"Do you still need me?" Blossom questioned, her voice taking on a tone of annoyance.

"No, I don't really care." He pouted, his voice much softer than before.

This was going to be hard. Being good was hard, but it was the right thing to do. And Blossom knew that.

Blossom sighed and kick the dirt on the ground.

"I'm sorry Brick, I know your life's just as hard as mine." She groaned, and looked away from him.

Brick hicced and looked up at Blossom, eyes wide. "What? It's me who should be sorry!" He raised his voice and stood up placing his hands on her shoulders.

"For what? I locked up both of your dads!" She protested, eyes slightly teary now and she recoiled back a bit.

"They tried to kill your's! And your sisters!" He pushed back, trying to reason with Blossom.

"God, why can't either of us get over this?!" She shouted, not really at Brick but more at herself.

"I don't know, I really don't Blossom!" Brick responded, shrugging as he exhaled in frustration.

"What are we gonna do Brick?" She said, a quiver in her voice.

"We're stuck here, and I missed dance yesterday, and I didn't eat anything either. And—And I dragged us all here!" Blossom hicced as she fought to keep her tears back.

"What are you talking about, I did this. I was the one who started to fight you like this. I was the one who started it, I wanted revenge!" Brick cried, his hands now shoved into his jeans.

"It's my fault Blossom!" He continued but he was cut off by Blossom.

"It's both of our faults, we dragged our siblings into this."

Tears dripped down Blossom's face, and Brick rested his hand on her shoulder, not knowing quite what to do. Crying girls was something he wasn't equipped to deal with. 'Specially when he made them cry. He wiped her tears with his hand, wiping them away.

"Stop crying for fucks sake!" He snarled, eyes more or less ablaze. Yes Brick was not good at handling crying girls.

"Why do you have to be a jerk? I'm crying for a reason Brick!" Blossom hiccuped as she shot a dirty look at Brick. "We were even having a semi-nice moment, and you ruined it!"

"Then let's go do something else. And then we can have another moment, and you can stop fucking crying!" Brick suggested, a tad bit frantic to get her to stop with the crying.

"Like what?" Blossom asked, her voice a little hoarse as she stopped the waterworks for a second.

"We can go swimming." He coughed out, Brick didn't really know what to do. Swimming was just the first thing that came to his mind. They _were_ on an island.

"Okay, but what about the fire?" Blossom inquired and rubbed her eyes, she'd stopped crying now, more interested in Bricks idea.

"I'll take care of that, don't worry" He soothed, his hands out as if he were cautioning her to stay back.

"Fine." Blossom finished as she grabbed Brick backpack.

She grabbed a granola bar and started to eat her stomach had been grumbling. Meanwhile Brick had lit the fire aflame, fanning it slightly to create more smoke than fire. Soon, after Brick was satisfied with the smoke signal, the pair started to head off.

Every now and then Brick would turn back to Blossom, checking on her to see if she'd started to cry again. He got tired of his and soon pulled her to his side. His hand locked into her's, their fingers intertwining.

"I'm not holding your hand, I'm just making sure you don't cry. Or fall behind. That's it." He coldly said aloud.

"I know that." Blossom replied quickly, his hand felt warm in her own.

It was coarse, but in a nice way. Like a workers hand, totally different from her small and dainty one, the delicacy and toughness between them contrasted nicely. It seemed like the perfect fit between the two, the pairs' hands' were the perfect size for each other.

Brick didn't look at Blossom as much afterwords, his gaze was turned towards upcoming beach.

"Brick, we don't have swimsuits do we?" Blossom let go of his hand, and turned to him.

"No, no we don't. But we can still swim if you want to." He really didn't want her to start crying again, and if he had to strip he would. Nothing made Brick as perturbed as girls crying, it was a very big weakness of his. He'd never made Blossom cry before, just mad.

"I mean it's fine, we don't have to." She said, her voice a little quiet with disappointment.

"Well no it's not fine, we'll go swimming. We can just strip, and you can keep your shirt on." Brick proposed. Blossoms face lit up with the suggestion and she smiled.

"I guess that would be okay." Blossom said, the disappointment gone from her voice.

It wasn't long before they reached the beach, to which Brick, less hesitantly than Blossom, began to shed. He peeled off his shirt, the sweat making it stick slightly to his skin. He started to unbuckling his belt, but Blossom stopped him.

"Wait let me turn around!" She zipped around, averting her eyes.

Brick finished, shedding his jeans, the ripped black material now on the ground with his belt and shirt close by. His shoes were also off, the black vans holding his socks. He now only had his red checkboard boxers on. He was facing away from Blossom as well.

She'd reduced to her shirt and underwear. But the shirt was long, and it covered most everything. Blossoms own articles lay on the sand, her skirt neatly folded over her shoes.

"This feels, slightly unfair." Brick joked, he was wearing practically nothing while Blossom was covered up completely.

She laughed, and walked into the ocean. Brick followed in soon after, grinning the whole time.

"See, isn't this better than crying?" He snickered as they stood in the water that was chest deep to Blossom. It was more like waist to Brick, but he didn't mind.

"I guess, I still feel pretty bad though, saying all those things, doing all those things." She soured, as her face started to droop.

"It's fine, I'm over it. I just-" Brick paused. Was it fine? Just a day ago he said he'd never forgive Blossom. But he didn't know her side of the story before, he didn't know why she'd locked up his fathers. He knew now though, and in his heart he felt guilt. Guilt that he had blamed her, the girl who'd helped him get on his feet and tried to keep him out of trouble before. She was only trying to protect to ones she loved, Blossom was just like Brick. He'd really have to swallow his pride for this, it's not like Brick wanted to hate Blossom anyway.

"I just don't want you to stew over it anymore. I didn't know your side, that's why I was being such an asshole. But I get it now, you're just doing what you think is best." He soothed, voice softer than normal.

"Thank you." She hicced, as tears started to well up in Blossom's eyes again.

"No, no more crying." Brick frantically growled, his mind raced with ideas to get her to stop. He really really didn't want to deal with a girl crying again. Once was enough, twice was MORE than enough.

Brick stopped, and grabbed Blossom's wrists suddenly. He swept her up into his arms quickly, into bridal position, as he retreated futher back into the water. It was up to his chest now and Blossom clung to him, only slightly afraid.

"What's my favorite meal?" He asked, his voice taking on a cold tone.

"I don't know, why are you asking me this?" Blossom asked, voice still trembleming a bit as she spoke.

Suddenly Brick dipped her back, submerging her head underwater, then quickly lifted her back up.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Blossom screeched as she came up for air.

"Oof another wrong answer." Brick said as he dipped her again.

"What was the question?" Blossom gasped as she was lifted back up. Her hands clenched on to Bricks arms for stability as she regained herself.

"What's my favorite meal?" He grinned, and rocked Blossom a little in his arms, swaying her back and forth in the water.

"Um, Big Macs." She guessed, and was dipped back underwater again.

"That's a Butch meal, think Brick Pinky" He advised as he pulled her back up.

"Ok, how about, spaghetti?" Blossom guessed again, and was dipped once more.

"Here I'll give you a clue, it's not pasta, soup, or a sandwich." Brick said, and bounced Blossom in his arms, readjusting his grasp on her.

"Alright, let me think." Blossom closed her eyes and thought. Brick, he's like me, so a slightly refined taste.

"Steak?" Blossom answered, more confident this time.

"How rare?" He asked again, smiling a little more now, an evil glimmer in his wine-red eyes.

"Just rarer than medium." She closed her eyes and waited to be dipped again.

"Ding ding ding, we've got a winner!" Brick shouted, as Blossoms sat in his arms starstuck.

"Really? I guessed it?" She said, a little bit

impressed with herself, three tries wasn't a lot!

"Yes, yes you did Pinky! That means you get to be flipped!" Brick grinned as he finished.

"I get to be what now?" Blossom cried out, as she tried to escape from Brick's grasp but it was no use.

He tilted her legs back and flipped her under the water. She emerged, hair covering her face as she gasped for air.

"Why do winners get flipped?!" Blossom yelled as she moved her hair out of her sight so she could see.

"I don't make the rules Pinky, I just play the game." Brick laughed as she moved closer to the shallower end. He accomplished his goal, Blossom wasn't crying anymore at least.

Blossom stared at him for a bit, then started to giggle. And that giggle turned into a laugh as she clutched onto her sides, letting the joyous sound takeover.

Brick grinned and he tried to maintain his composure. Blossom wasn't as bad as he thought, maybe a little annoying and uptight, but she wasn't that bad. She just played her game, she didn't make the rules of it.

 **Wow okay, normally in stories reds hate each other till the very end, but I prefer them seeing more eye to eye. It's a little unrealistic I know, and they haven't stopped fighting yet either here. But both of them are the eldest, so they must be able to relate to each other in some way!**

 **Idk maybe that's just me.**

 **Also thank you all for your reviews and concerns on where I was. I'm sorry for my absence but there wasn't a lot I could do to control it. Mental health is important! The schedule might be altered as well, but I hope you guys keep reading.**


	9. Not Fair!

**Im working on two other fics AHHHHH I HATE MYSELf anyways writing is a bitch so i decided to come back and work on what seems to be my best fic so far, ahahaha thats funny. Anyway not like y'all care but sis has BEEN through it. Had a rlly bad breakup, cried for like two days straight and spent the last month being like ahahaha self love and recovery. So yeah don't date abusive people and then blame urself, because thats so dumb. An island like no other is fun to write and i rlly have to work on the plot because it's such a mess, someone please help me, preferably an editor, with all my fanfictions because NOW I HAVE THREE TO WORK ON, i don't even know why i'm doing this to myself because i can barely handle one, and i such at writing things without a clear outline, but i hate clear outlines. This is the only story that i have a real ending for, the other 2. Sis i don't know where im going with them, anyways here's the new chapter, please for the love of god review her.**

Butch opened his eyes and pushed himself up, rolling over off of his brother. He felt very sweaty, and very tired. Which was fairly common when he woke up, but the heat of the month wasn't helping this, or the heat of the cave he had slept in last night. He smacked his mouth and looked around, noticing both Brick and Blossom were missing. Butch really didn't care though, wasn't his business, and he was sure Brick would be fine. He really could care less about Blossom though so her being absent barely even crossed his mind.

Boomer was asleep next to him, sweat beading on his forehead as he groaned in discomfort. Butch wiped said sweat off his brothers head, and felt it up. Boomer was burning up. Butch wrinkled his own forehead in worry/frustration.

So Butch thought, for once in his life, on what to do.

He couldn't just get the girls, they were still asleep and they didn't really seem too fond of him. He could risk Bubbles, but it was far too big of risk when he actually thought about it. She seemed to be very comfortable with her arms wrapped around her hot sister- no just her sister. She might be pissed if he moved her now.

Butch also could not get his older brother Brick, who was the one who normally took care of Boomer and Butch. Because he was off getting a piece of strawberry shortcake. Lucky boy.

He squinted, trying to concentrate on what Brick would do in this kind of situation. What would Brick do? What would Brick do?

Luckily for Butch, a lightbulb went off in his brain, surprising for the well known dumbass. Brick normally tried to cool them off when he and his brother were sick, or give them medicine. But Butch didn't have medicine, so he'd have to go with the other option. Which needed improvising because Brick would use a cloth, Butch did not have a cloth. Butch had a shirt however.

Stripping himself free of his green camo tank top, he went and dipped it in the stream, letting the cold water soak it. He wrung it slightly and folded it up in his hands. Returning to Boomer Butch placed the wet shirt on his brother's forehead, and Boomer's face relaxed.

It was then Buttercup woke up, and a scowl decorated her face as the first thing she saw was Butch. Her hair was messy, but it was still cute, in the only way a bed head could be. Hair stuck to her face as she yawned and stretched out her arms.

Butch turned, "Good morning sunshine."

"What's up with the little brother?" She coughed out, voice slightly raspy.

"Sick, maybe. Can you wake your sister up?" Butch cheerily asked Buttercup.

"What, don't think I can take care of that moron you call your brother?" Buttercup prodded, slightly offended.

Maybe she wasn't the best at taking care of people, but the nerve of him not asking pissed her off anyways. So what if the one time her sisters got sick and she had to take care of them she ended up getting them high off cough medicine. They'd at least felt better, and that's what counted in the end!

"I can take care of people just fine, probably better than Bubbles!" Buttercup continued on

"Oh shut up, I trust the blonde way more than you, especially with my brother. He needs a caring touch, not a deathly one!" Butch retorted as his hand formed a fist.

"Deathly?! I can be caring, asshat!" Buttercup shouted, forgetting slightly that there were others in the cave.

"You call screaming caring?" He softly laughed as he flipped his shirt of his brothers forehead, applying the cold side to Boomer's forehead.

"Why I outta-," Buttercup started but was interrupted by a hand on her wrist.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to sleep!" Bubbles screeched, pulling her sister down to the floor in an attempt to shut her up.

"Oh Blondie! You're awake, wanna take care of Booms?" Butch questioned, a little too enthusiastic about having someone else take care of his own sibling.

Bubbles interest was peaked as her body rose at Butch's request. "What's wrong with him? Is he ok, does he have a fever, is he throwing up?" She tilted her head to the side as she threw the barrage of questions at Butch.

"I don't know, he's fine he only has a fever. I just don't know what to do." Butch responded quickly to her as he looked down at his sick brother.

Bubbles crawled over to them on all fours, and pushed Butch away from his brother. "Move, I got this handled now. You can do whatever you what today I'll take care of him now." She clutched Boomer's hand in hers. "In fact it's probably best if you both leave, so no one else gets sick. We don't know if it's contagious yet." Bubbles then shooed them out, Butch grabbing his bag on the way.

Butch now sat outside, shirtless, with a grumpy Buttercup. Her arms were crossed as she bit her lip in frustration. Butch twiddled his thumbs, then started to dig in his bag, which was filled with all the random things. He was only looking for one thing however, one green thing.

"What are you digging for? You're being super fucking loud, and annoying." Buttercup snapped as she turned her head to Butch.

"Wanna?" he said as he pulled a small bag filled with a green clump of leaves.

"Get lost loser, go get stoned by yourself."

"How boring Butters, my my, what it's like to walk the straight edge, i could never imagine."

Buttercup raised her head, "the straight edge? Geez i thought you'd never guess i'd be into that." she smiled as she stood up to leave.

"Hey hey hey, where are you going?" Butch grabs her wrist and yanks her back. "We should at least hang." Buttercup is then pulled even further into Butch's lap, facing forward and not towards him though. He takes a strand of her hair into his fingers and loops it around one. "You know, get to know each other a little more." He can feel the heat rise in Buttercup's body as he does this. He can't see that her face is red however as he lowers his face to her neck. His hot breath slightly grazing it, sending shivers down her spine.

"Like i said before, get lost loser." She mumbles, and Butch lets her out of his grip. She takes a moment to move however and Butch finds himself smiling at that.

She doesn't even look at him as she goes to leave again, and Butch is satisfied at the thought of her being so, uncomfortable, by his actions. The idea of pushing her over the edge, it just seemed so appeally now to Butch. Isolated, alone, just with each other. Everyone else was preoccupied, how convenient.

"Aw, that's no fun though. We could have fun Butters, any kind of fun you want." Butch calls out, his voice a little lower, and a little smoother than normal. His head is placed on his chin when Buttercup turns to look at him, expecting to be able to give him her normal stink eye she was so good at. Instead she can't, not with that ugly mug looking a little bit better than normal. Fuck- she needed to get ahold of herself, and her thoughts. Butch was a womanizer, and she was not about to become his next victim.

Although, when she looked at him, with those stupid dark green eyes and his stupid good looks, spending just a little bit of time didn't seem so bad. She was Buttercup, the toughest fighter, it would take a lot more than one stupid boy to bring her down. "What did you have in mind, since you're so confident all of a sudden." Buttercup finds herself playing right into his little game as she says this.

"Well," he stands and wraps his arms around her body, his head laying on top hers. "Why should i tell you?" His body is hot against hers as his hands lay on her stomach.

Not about to lose this battle, she twists her body around under his grasp, pressing herself up against his chest. Buttercup traces a circle on his chest as she looks up at him. "Mmm, if i ask nicely, can i get the answer?" Butch raises an eyebrow, not expected from Buttercup, but he's not about to give up now.

He raises up her chin with his middle finger, and moves his head to her neck. Slowly, he places his lips on the very bottom of her neck, and begins to move up, placing another kiss as he does this. He can feel her jump in her skin at every kiss and he stops midway to gently bite at her neck. Her head twists away and she smashes her palm onto his mouth, pushing it away.

He licks her hand though, and she pulls it away quickly, disgusted. Butch laughs and reaches for her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"That wasn't very nice, i guess that's why you're the spice part of the recipe."

Buttercup snorts, "and the spit on my hand is why you're the snails part." Butch frowns at this clapback and lets go of her hand, wiping his hand on his pants.

"Shut up." he mumbles.

"Oh? What happened to Mr. Confident?" Buttercup places her hands on her hips and jeers at the brooding boy.

"Shut up." He says out loud, his eyes glaring and slinted now.

"Make me." Butch is pissed now, his hands retreating into his pocket as he slouches, back arched as he tries to contain the anger building up.

It was like two bombs waiting for one to light the fuse, so they could blow up finally. And these two teens they were short fused.

Buttercup finds herself on the ground, and Butch on top, his hand laced around her neck. Just as soon as she realizes her own hands are on his, trying to get his hand off of her neck as she struggles for air slightly. She digs her nails into said hand and feels a warm liquid start to drop down from it. "Give it up Buttercup. You lose." Butch leans down and sneers only centimeters away from her face, their noses almost touching at this point. Buttercup lets go of his hand, and reaches behind her back, lifting herself up just enough for her hand to reach. A small click is heard and Butch's brow scrunches up. "What are you up to?" he growls and Buttercup smiles.

"F-feel it." she gasps as she moves something under her shirt upwards. Butch's biggest weakness has just been drawn out. His entire body tenses as his face grows much softer, and more embarrassed.

"T-that's not fair." his other hand is shaky as it travels to Buttercups chest. It's a once in a lifetime moment for the boy, things like this don't just happen everyday. And by her own choice, but all warning signs were ignored for this golden, sparkling, opportunity. The beautiful, soft, absolutely perfect mound of flesh beneath his hand, unleashed, all for him. One touch, one hand on her breast, and his grip of her throat immediately loosens. Buttercup takes the chance, and sends her fist right into his jaw, a perfect distraction. She kicks him off of her, and snaps back her bra into place.

"Idiot, boys are so simple."

But Butch is too busy relishing in the short moment he had longed to happen for so long, how perfect and soft it was, to get back up. Just big enough for his whole palm to cover the middle, and his fingers to reach the edge. Big boobs were definitely overrated compared to hers. He grinned as he closed his eyes, still laying on the floor of the forest. He could die right now and he would be fine with it.

Buttercup frowns at the boy laying on the floor, he looked to content for her comfort, so she kicks him hard in the ribs and walks away. Maybe this stupid island has food.


End file.
